Deseos
by IzzieBlake
Summary: Shinoa tenía curiosidad, ella siempre tenía curiosidad sobre aquel hombre del cual su hermana se había enamorado tanto que perdió la razón, Shinoa quería saber, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que su hermana se enamorara tanto de él?, Guren, en cambio, sentía la necesidad de protegerla de ella misma y de la sombra de Mahiru, ya fuera por culpa o por altruismo, él no podía abandonarla.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencias: Owari no seraph no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes. Este fic es un Guren Ichinose x Shinoa Hiragi por lo que muy probablemente algunas escenas resulten OC en los personajes, este fic tiene SPOILERS de la novela ligera de Guren.

* * *

Deseos

"Había una voz que le decía que lo acabara todo, había una voz que le susurraba tentaciones que ni ella misma podía imaginar, había una voz que deseaba tanto y más de lo que ella podía darle y esa misma voz le pedía que se entregase a aquellos labios que la devoraban con pasión, exigiéndole más, un poco, más tan sólo un poco más de lo que él le estaba dando."

* * *

Había una voz que le decía que lo acabara todo, había una voz que le susurraba todas las noches lo que quería que hiciera y cómo hacerlo, había una voz que le exigía su vida, una voz que le clamaba su cuerpo sin vida, que tuviera un descanso eterno…

Que ella muchas veces quería.

Shinoa no podía distinguir entre las voces, cuál era la suya, la otra que usaba su misma voz o la de Shi, el demonio con el que ella tenía contrato, Shi pedía por poder o al menos eso era lo que en un principio quería, ¡Poder! ¡Poder! Y más ¡Poder! Pero ella, siendo un simple reemplazo, una marioneta que tenía que fungir a las órdenes de su hermosa hermana, ¿Cómo podría tener más poder?

Shi le decía y le prometía una y otra vez que sería incluso más poderosa que la prodigio Mahiru Hiragi, ella simplemente se reía y le ordenaba que se callase, ¿Ella, más fuerte que su querida hermana Mahiru? ¡Por favor! Ella no era más que nada, jamás podría ser más que eso, una niña la cual llevaba el apellido Hiragi, pero ni siquiera podía ver a su procreador, su hermano Kureto la quiso matar y a su hermana Mahiru poco le importó que su garganta estuviese en el cuello de su hermano mayor.

¿En qué universo ella podría tener más poder?

¿En qué universo ella podría ser algo más?

Muchas veces Shinoa se preguntaba el por qué Shi había decidido regresar con ella, Shi solo se reía malicioso recordándole el gran potencial que ella debería de tener si lo aceptara por completo, Shinoa lo ignoraba hundiéndose más en su miseria y Shi enfurecido por su desinterés alimentaba su deseo de morir, lo nutría en su corazón, ennegreciéndolo cada día un poco más.

* * *

El día que supo que su hermana mayor había muerto, ella no lloró. Sabía que se le había ordenado a Guren Ichinose —el eterno amante de su hermosísima hermana—, matarla y desaparecer por siempre su amenazante presencia física, sin embargo, el saber de su muerte, que nunca más la vería, que nunca más la escucharía barbotear sobre su amado Guren, que nunca más ella se quedaría hasta tarde esperando a que su hermana apareciera y la abrazara por unos segundos susurrándole un "lo has hecho muy bien", destrozó una parte de su alma.

Shinoa solo tenía nueve años cuando la luz de Mahiru Hiragi se extinguió de este mundo y junto con ella se extinguió su propia luz, Shinoa había perdido lo poco que tenía y se sintió desconsolada y quizás un poquito destrozada, por dentro algo se había agrietado, la única persona que ella amaba de verdad, la abandonó, convirtiéndose en un demonio y dejándose matar por el amor de su vida.

¿No era eso un poco patético?

El mundo se había destruido el día de su cumpleaños y Shinoa solo deseó haberse muerto con su hermana, ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir en un mundo podrido? ¿Por qué Mahiru no pensó en ella y le arrancó la vida? ¿No hubiese sido más fácil así? Si ella no serviría como reemplazo de Mahiru Hiragi ¿Qué sentido tenía estar en ese mugriento mundo?

Pues ella había nacido para eso, para ser el simple reemplazo de esa hermosa mujer que la abrazaba por unos segundos y reía con ella, de forma genuina, no falsa, nunca falsa…

Y así, con la muerte, no de Mahiru Hiragi, la prodigio, sino de su hermana, la Mahiru que no había sido tan mala, también vino su primer pensamiento, ese, de querer acabar con todo.

—Iremos a dar un paseo, así que, ¿Por qué no te pones uno de esos vestidos tan bonitos que tienes en tu armario?

Shinoa reconoció la voz de su hermano Shinya dentro de la oscura habitación que se le había concedido solo por ser una Hiragi, había pasado un año desde que casi toda la humanidad murió y desde entonces, todo se había convertido en un caos, la familia Hiragi había resurgido victoriosa como siempre solían hacerlo y mantuvieron alianzas con las casas que lograron sobrevivir al "brote del virus del apocalipsis" claro que todo eso había sido planeado desde un principio o al menos, eso le había dicho Mahiru en una de sus pocas platicas que mantuvieron, todo era una jugada de la casa Hiragi para ganar más poder, con el paso de los meses, la familia Hiragi mandaba todo Japón y sin mucho esfuerzo Tenri Hiragi, su padre, creó el Ejercito Demoniaco Imperial Japonés, con el objetivo de vencer y exterminar a los vampiros y monstruos del apocalipsis que vagaban en lo que quedaba de ese mundo.

A ella sin embargo la tuvieron como prisionera por haber traicionado a los Hiragi al mismo tiempo que Mahiru aparentó traicionarles y por haberse aliado con Guren Ichinose el día en que él se reveló contra la casa Hiragi, la tuvieron confinada por tantos días que ella simplemente perdió la noción del tiempo y junto con ello, el habla.

Shinoa ya no tenía más nada que decirle al mundo, en realidad, Shinoa nunca tuvo algo que decirle al mundo y si lo tuviera, nadie la escucharía.

Shinoa no supo el día, mucho menos la hora en el que su hermano Kureto ordenó que la liberaran de su confinamiento, no es que Kureto la hubiese recibido con brazos abiertos, habían ordenes especificas donde decían que ahora en adelante ella sería relegada de la familia Hiragi, y se le cedería un cuarto sólo porque su hermano Shinya había intervenido por ser apenas una niña que no sobreviviría en la calle.

Ella no entendía porque Shinya había hecho eso, Shi le había susurrado que era porque aún tenía un poco de valor su pequeño cuerpo y Shinoa pensó que ya no había forma en que a ella la pudieran utilizar, Shi por supuesto se enojó y los susurros en su corazón eran dolorosos y deprimentes, así era Shi cuando se enojaba con ella, cuando la alejaba del poder.

—Vamos, Shinoa, no has comido nada desde hace tres días, me lo han dicho, ¿Por qué no quieres comer?

Ella no contestó, Shinoa no hablaba desde hacía un año y no tenía sentido hacerlo ahora, Shinya trataba de cuidarla lo más que podía, pero ahora, siendo Mayor General del ejército, era básicamente imposible que estuviera en el cuartel todo el tiempo y ella no lo culpaba, ni mucho menos reprochaba, ella en el fondo de su corazón, agradecía que de todos sus hermanos, él fuera el único que se preocupara por ella pero por mucho agradecimiento que sintiera ella no podía expresarlo, ni con palabras ni con gestos.

—Además debes de ir a la escuela, hace ya seis meses que abrieron y no has querido ir, es tiempo de seguir adelante, Shinoa.

Shinoa envolvió su cabeza con su cobija queriendo dar por terminado el parloteo de su hermano Shinya, no entendía porque él intentaba estar con ella, ya no había motivos para que él o cualquier otra persona se preocupasen por ella, su padre se lo había hecho saber, no servía ni para reemplazar a la prodigio Hiragi, ella no era ni nunca sería digna de merecer tal apellido.

"Así es, Shinoa, por eso, debes hacerte más fuerte, tómame y hazte más fuerte, seremos tan fuertes que Tenri Hiragi se lamentará el haberte despreciado"

Shinoa tapó sus oídos con sus manos cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, no quería escuchar a Shi y sus ideas fantasiosas, ella no quería nada, no quería poder, aborrecía el poder, por culpa de ello, Mahiru había muerto.

Al no obtener respuesta, Shinya suspiró, palmeó su cabeza cubierta y Shinoa alcanzó a escuchar las suaves pisadas de su hermano alejarse y cerrar la puerta, ella respiró tranquila sabiéndose sola, como siempre había sido.

* * *

Shi le pedía poder cada momento que ella se lo permitía, Shi le exigía más poder, algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a dar, se negaba a caer en ese sucio juego, se negaba a caer como su hermana había caído, Shinoa prefería morir que sufrir ese mismo destino.

"Entonces muérete, mátate de una vez por todas, si no quieres darme poder, mátate, tu cuerpo corrupto es todo lo que necesito"

Shinoa tenía diez años cuando sus intenciones se materializaron y Shi alimentó con saña dentro de su oscuro corazón ese pensamiento que cultivó desde hacía ya un año , sería fácil, ¿no?, ella no recibía más visitas que las de Shinya y algunas veces las de Guren, ninguno de los dos se había aparecido en lo que restaba de la semana, había comido para no levantar sospechas e incluso se había bañado y peinado su cabello, Mahiru le había dicho que moriría siendo hermosa y joven en los brazos de su amado, ella en cambio, no moriría en los brazos de un ser amado, pero si moriría hermosa, Mahiru le decía que si se peinaba se miraría más bonita de lo que ya era.

Por lo que se hizo un semi recogido de trenzas como su hermana le había enseñado antes de corromperse por completo y se colocó un vestido que Shinya le había regalado dos años antes del fin del mundo, se observó en el espejo y pudo reconocerse bonita, así como su hermana hubiese querido.

Y sin detenerse más a pensar, ejecutó su plan…

* * *

Sus parpados pesaron ante la fuerte y molesta luz que daba sobre ella, su garganta dolía y ardía al mismo tiempo, un gruñido escapó de su garganta provocándole más dolor, ¿Así era morir? ¿No se suponía que cuando te morías no sentías nada de dolor? ¿A caso la muerte no era un consuelo para las desdichas del mundo terrenal?

"No estas muerta, Shinoa, no lo hiciste bien, la cuerda no apretó suficiente tu cuello, caíste y golpeaste tu cabeza"

—Está despertando.

Escuchó decir a una voz femenina, Shinoa se decepcionó, lo único que estaba asegurado en esta vida era la muerte y ni siquiera eso podía tener ella, había desafiado la muerte y extrañamente había resultado ser la ganadora.

—Llama a Guren-sama.

—Sí.

Shinoa abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la cegadora luz blanca que le estuvo molestando desde hacía ya varios minutos, escuchó la puerta corrediza moverse y varios pasos acercándose a donde estaba ella, pronto, la luz cegadora se extinguió ante la figura de Guren Ichinose, quien la miraba con reproche.

—Maldita mocosa del demonio—susurró Guren conteniendo su ira o al menos parecía que lo intentaba.

—Guren-sama—susurró la voz que había hablado cuando despertó, su figura, más pequeña y menuda que la de Guren apareció al lado de él, su cabello era castaño y se veía preocupada, como queriendo apaciguar el enojo del Teniente Coronel.

— ¿Entiendes las dimensiones de la estupidez que has hecho?—continuó Guren ignorando la suave voz de la Teniente—. Shinya se ha tomado la molestia de velar por ti y ¿Así es como le pagas? Agradece que no se diera cuenta de tu estupidez, no está para andar lidiando con niñas estúpidas como tú.

—Guren-sama—repitió una vez más la Teniente Sayuri, queriendo calmarlo con su voz.

Shinoa apartó su mirada de los chispeantes ojos de Guren, sus ojos ardían, tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero no podía, cuando Mahiru murió ella no soltó ninguna lágrima, no tenía sentido alguno llorar por sus frustraciones.

Guren la tomó por sus hombros, enterrando sus dedos en ellos, la alzó con extrema facilidad hasta dejarla sentada sobre la cama en la que estaba recostada, Shinoa pudo reconocer que se encontraba en la habitación del hospital privado del cuartel, sus ojos volvieron a rehuir de los de Guren, él la tomó del mentón obligándola a verlo.

—Mírame cuando te hablo, mocosa—masculló, soltando su mentón sin cuidado alguno—. De ahora en adelante vivirás con Sayuri y con Shigure, ellas te cuidaran, comerás los tres tiempos de comida e iras a la escuela, ¿Entendido?

Shinoa entrecerró sus ojos, ¿Qué pretendía él con eso? ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Qué era lo que quería de ella?, Guren la tomó de nuevo del mentón y apretó un poco más fuerte, esta vez Shinoa soltó un gemido de dolor.

—Pregunté si entendiste, Shinoa.

Shinoa afirmó con un suave movimiento de cabeza, lo cual fue suficiente para Guren quien la volvió a soltar y salió de la habitación sin mediar palabra alguna, Shinoa volvió a tirarse sobre la cama, contuvo un suspiro a la vez que apretaba sus puños con fuerza, ella no quería nada de eso, ella solo quería morir.

* * *

Sayuri y Shigure habían trasladado todas sus cosas a un apartamento que quedaba mucho más lejos del cuarto que le habían dado a ella, era mucho más grande y tenía dos habitaciones, así como una pequeña sala, cocina y un baño, las paredes eran blancas y los muebles negros, no tenía ningún adorno y parecía que ese lugar nunca antes había sido usado.

—Guren-sama nos trasladó aquí para que podamos compartir contigo—dijo Sayuri una vez las tres se encontraban dentro de su nuevo hogar—. Estamos un piso más abajo que él, así que no estamos tan lejos.

Shinoa asintió sin saber que más hacer, no le interesaba nada de aquello y tal parecía que tampoco a Shigure quien se encargaba de pasar sus cosas a su nuevo cuarto.

—Dormirás conmigo, espero no te moleste, no existen apartamentos más grandes que éste, así que por mientras haremos así—dijo ella, regalándole una sonrisa amable, Shinoa apartó su mirada fijándola en el suelo, ¿Tanta era la fidelidad que le tenían ellas a Guren Ichinose para cuidar a la hermana menor de la mujer que ellas detestaban? Por lo menos Shigure no se preocupaba en demostrar el desagrado, pero Sayuri, hacía tanto esfuerzo, que hasta parecía ayudarla sin ningún interés alguno.

Shinoa trató de acoplarse a su nueva vida, no era tan difícil o al menos eso trataba de decírselo a sí misma, todos los días iba a una escuela en donde todos sus compañeros tenían miedo de que un vampiro se escabullera y los matara a todos, en secreto, Shinoa esperaba eso, Shi le decía que con su hoz podría cortar al vampiro en dos partes, Shinoa jamás había matado a un vampiro, pero no sería mal intentarlo antes de abandonar ese mundo, ¿No?

"Podrás matar miles de vampiros si creyeras un poco más en ti y en mí, tienes tanto potencial, podemos desarrollarlo juntos, solo deja que te posea, déjame poseerte"

Shinoa lo ignoraba todo lo que podía, ella ya había decidido lo que no quería en ese mundo, Shi podría enojarse todo lo que quisiera con ella, ella simplemente no lo escucharía aunque eso significara ser aguijoneada por él por más tiempo.

Ir a la escuela la hizo agotarse más, le daba más hambre por lo que la obligaba a comer más seguido y le daba más sueño por lo que no trasnochaba tanto como solía hacerlo cuando vivía sola, Shinya le sonreía con más alegría cuando la visitaba y parecía que Sayuri se estaba encariñando con ella, puesto que ella se encargaba de peinar su cabello todas las mañanas, cosa que no era su obligación.

—Gracias—había musitado una vez en medio de la noche cuando nadie la podía escuchar, Shinoa tenía un año y meses sin hablar con nadie, escuchar su suave voz en un murmullo en la noche se le había hecho muy extraño y más aún el haber pronunciado esas palabras al aire, ¿A quién le agradecía? Ella no lo sabía.

Pero ese sentimiento le había surgido desde lo más profundo de su ser y fue inevitable para ella que no saliera a luz.

* * *

—Está muy feo—logró decir otra vez cuando una maestra de la escuela enseñó un poema que había escrito no sabe quién escritor y había ganado muchísimos premios por ese agrio poema, la maestra le había visto feo y la obligó a hacer un poema como tarea, poema que ella nunca se encargó de hacer.

Y así poco a poco logró decir algunas palabras, agradecía por la comida todas las mañanas, saludaba al niño con el que compartía pupitre, musitaba un seco buenas noches y antes de quedar completamente dormida hablaba con Shi, considerando la idea de hacerse más fuerte.

Sin embargo, la oscuridad de su corazón volvió, sus noches eran invadidas por pesadillas que le quitaban el sueño por lo que ella dejó de dormir, Shi se había vuelto a enojar con ella y susurraba cosas feas en su corazón, dejó de comer y no volvió a hablar, Sayuri intentaba sacarla de la cama para ir a la escuela pero ella simplemente no podía mantenerse en pie, Shigure intentaba ayudarla dejándole la comida en el cuarto la cual ella no podía tocar, su estómago se había cerrado.

Tanto Sayuri como Shigure intentaron ayudarle, Shinoa había vuelto a caer en depresión y de no haber sido por Shi, quizás ella ya hacía muchos días hubiera muerto por inanición.

No fue hasta uno de esos días en que ella se desmayó que las Tenientes acudieron al auxilio de Guren.

* * *

Guren estaba furioso, lo menos que quería era escuchar a Sayuri decirle que Shinoa había vuelto a la actitud estúpida que tenía antes, Shigure ya le había mencionado que Shinoa tenía días sin comer y sin salir de la habitación, Guren les había ordenado que la obligarán a hacerlo y que si tenía que castigarla lo hicieran, pero al parecer eso tampoco había funcionado pues en ese momento tenía a una Sayuri desesperada, actualizándole sobre el desmayo de la niña.

Guren contó mentalmente hasta diez, lo cual no le funcionó, quería entender a esa niña y sus insanos deseos de morir, pero no podía hacerlo, se negaba a hacerlo, Mahiru, la verdadera Mahiru había sacrificado todo para que Shinoa no muriera y mucho menos sufriera el fatal destino de ella, por lo que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas ver que a esa niña le importara tan poco la vida que tenía gracias a Mahiru.

—Hoy en la noche hablaremos—dijo él, tranquilizando de esa manera a su subordinada.

Más tarde, una vez finalizada sus labores y con su humor por los suelos se dirigió al apartamento compartido en donde abrió la puerta de golpe y entró a grandes zancadas, sin quitarse los zapatos, Sayuri y Shigure lo esperaban en la sala pero de Shinoa no había rastro alguno.

— ¿Dónde está?—preguntó arrastrando su voz de una forma en la que no se molestaba en esconder su enojo.

—No ha querido salir de la habitación—musitó Sayuri señalando con su dedo la puerta cerrada.

Guren acortó la distancia con unos cuantos pasos y así como había hecho minutos antes abrió la puerta de golpe, identificando el pequeño bulto en una de las camas.

—Te vas a levantar de la cama en este momento, mocosa tonta e irás a comer como una maldita persona normal—ordenó Guren desde el marco de la puerta, sintiendo como la furia le envolvía al ver que la niña no se movía.

Shinoa se acurrucó un poco más en su cama, sabía que Guren o Shinya irían a buscarla después de su desmayo, era inevitable tener que aguantar los regaños de Guren o la decepción en los ojos de Shinya y a pesar de escuchar el tono exasperante de Guren, ella no podía moverse, su cuerpo se sentía cansado para poder moverlo y su mente le ordenaba hundirse un poco más en esa cama.

—Mi paciencia está a nada de explotar contigo, Shinoa—murmulló él a la vez que acariciaba el puente de su nariz como queriendo desaparecer la ira que se acumulaba en su ser con ese gesto—. Levántate de la cama, ¡Ahora!

Shinoa no se movió y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la paciencia de Guren, en dos pasos ya estaba a un lado suyo y así como había hecho cuando ella estuvo en el hospital enterró sus dedos en el hombro de ella obligándola a enderezarse, Shinoa reprimió un gemido de dolor cuando éste la jaló obligándola a salir de su cama, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo.

— ¡Levántate!—gritó Guren jalándola de su hombro obligándola de esa forma a ponerse de pie, no esperó a que ella reaccionara para jalarla y obligarla a caminar fuera de la habitación—. ¡Sayuri! ¡Tráeme una lata de comida!

Shinoa observó como Sayuri y Shigure se levantaban y corrían hacia la cocina, sus rostros denotaban preocupación y un poco de miedo, Guren lograba verse temible cuando estaba enojado.

—Aquí se va a hacer lo que yo digo, ¿Entiendes, niña?

Guren no esperó respuesta de ella, de un solo movimiento la tiró sobre el sofá en dónde minutos antes se encontraba Sayuri, cayendo bruscamente sobre él, Guren hundió sus rodillas sobre el mismo mueble quedando a muy poca distancia de ella, estiró su mano enguantada y sus dedos se incrustaron en sus mejillas, Shinoa soltó un gemido de sorpresa.

— ¡Guren-sama!—gritó Sayuri colocándose al frente de ellos, en sus manos estaba una lata de comida y una cuchara—. ¡No sea tan brusco, por favor!

— ¡Cállate!—ordenó él, arrebatándole la lata y la cuchara con su mano libre, sus dedos que estaban sobre su mejilla apretaron con más fuerza, provocándole un dolor que a medida que él apretaba iba aumentando, una vez más sus ojos ardieron queriendo llorar, los dedos de Guren apretaban con tanta fuerza que Shinoa pensó le rompería la quijada, su boca cedió y se abrió ante la presión, Guren metió una cuchara llena de la comida de la lata a su boca y no esperó a que ella masticara para meter otra cucharada, a la cual le siguió otra, llenando toda su boca de comida.

Shinoa se sintió mal, tenían tantos días sin comer que tanta comida le había provocado nauseas, Guren al percatarse de eso apartó sus dedos y tapó su boca con la palma de su mano.

—Si vomitas, mocosa, juro que te castigaré de una manera que lamentarás no haber comido todos estos días que no lo hiciste.

Shinoa sintió miedo ante los chispeantes ojos de Guren, sintió el odio de Shi recorrerle las venas, pero sabía que rebelarse ante él sería imposible, por lo que empezó a tragar la comida que él le había obligado comer, una vez terminó le sintió relajarse, apartó su mano de su boca y colocó la lata y la cuchara sobre sus temblorosas manos.

—De ahora en adelante vivirás conmigo—dijo él de forma tajante, tanto Sayuri como Shigure soltaron un quejido, quizás indignadas por la orden que había dado el Teniente Coronel—. Yo me encargaré de ti—continuó él, ignorando a sus subordinadas—. Te enderezaré para que no vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como ésta, ¿Entendido?

Shinoa apartó su mirada de la de él como siempre hacía cada vez que él le ordenaba algo, no lograba entender por qué, no sabía por qué él se preocupaba tanto por ella, ¿Tendría alguna clase de culpa por haber matado a lo único que tenía en su vida? Pero ¿Por qué? Mahiru estaba corrupta, debía morir, Guren no debería de sentir culpa ni pena por ella, así era como debía de ser, ¿No?

— ¿Entendido, Shinoa?—replicó él, alzando su voz.

— Sí—susurró ella en voz suave, temiendo otro ataque de él.

* * *

El apartamento de Guren era incluso más pequeño que el que había acomodado para sus subordinadas, tenía una sala pequeña, una cocineta, un baño y el cuarto principal, sus paredes también eran blancas y al igual que el apartamento de sus subordinadas éste no contenía ninguna decoración, parecía como nuevo, como que si era muy poco común que alguien pasara ahí.

—Dormirás en el sofá, como verás, en este lugar no hay más habitación para ti.

Shinoa asintió, sentándose en el sofá que ahora sería su cama, vio como Guren desabrochaba los primeros botones del chaleco de su uniforme y se desparramaba en el sofá unipersonal que estaba colocado a una distancia prudente de donde estaba ella.

—Te despertarás todos los días a las cinco y treinta de la mañana, desayunarás, iras la escuela y te incorporarás a las prácticas de los niños de tu edad para entrar al ejército, luego regresarás de inmediato aquí, almorzarás en la escuela por lo que cenaremos todos aquí a las ocho de la noche, ¿Lo entiendes?

Shinoa arrugó la falda de su vestido con frustración, ella no quería entrar al ejército, ella no quería cegarse por poder, tenía miedo, le aterraba consumirse como Mahiru se había consumido.

—No quiero entrar al ejército.

—No te lo pregunté, niña—masculló Guren—. De todos los niños de tu edad eres la única que contiene un demonio negro, tienes que pulirlo y hacerlo más fuerte, tienes que aprender a manejar tu hoz, hay muchas cosas que tienes que mejorar.

—No tengo que recordarte que yo ayude a que ustedes pudieran escapar el día que se revelaron, Guren.

—Sólo fue un golpe de suerte—dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, no seguiré discutiendo contigo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ve a alistarte para dormir, debes madrugar mañana.

—No tengo sueño.

—No te lo pregunté—concluyó, levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a su cuarto, el cual cerró con un sonoro portazo.

Shinoa suspiró una vez se supo sola, se sentía tan rara estando en ese lugar que no era suyo y con la compañía del hombre del que su hermana se enamoró perdidamente, Shinoa se dejó caer sobre su nuevo sofá cama colocándose de lado y abrazando sus rodillas, dentro Shi empezaba a persuadirla a querer considerar la idea del ejército.

"Entra al ejército Shinoa, acepta de una buena vez y hazte más fuerte, exterminaremos tantos monstruos del apocalipsis y vampiros que me harás más fuerte, no…nos haremos más fuertes y seremos invencibles, solo dame poder, dame mucho poder"

"No lo sé, Shi, tengo miedo"

"No tengas miedo, Shinoa, tampoco le tengas miedo a Guren Ichinose, el tan sólo fue un peón de Mahiru Hiragi, él jamás podría hacerte daño"

Shinoa lo pensó, Guren Ichinose no podría hacerle daño, eso era lo que afirmaba Shi, pero ella no podía confiar plenamente en él, si la tenía ahí era por algún motivo, ¿No? Ella todavía tenía algo de valor para que él la retuviera a su lado, para que no la dejara morir tranquilamente.

"Tal vez sólo siente culpa, él mató a tu hermana, siente culpa de haberte dejado tan sola, aunque bueno, cuando Mahiru estuvo viva estabas igual de sola"

Shinoa ignoró lo que Shi le decía e intentó dormir, sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza y su cerebro se encargaba de implantarle pensamientos sobre todo lo sucedido en su corta vida, fue inevitable recordar a Mahiru y su voz de enamorada cada vez que mencionaba a Guren Ichinose, Guren, el hombre que tuvo que matar a su eterno amor.

Las horas pasaron y ella no pudo conciliar el sueño, se levantó del incómodo sofá y se dirigió al baño, ahí cambio su vestido por una pijama, hizo sus necesidades, lavó sus dientes, soltó su cabello y salió de ahí, Shinoa observó la puerta cerrada que estaba a un lado del baño, en esa habitación estaba Guren y un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de ella, tenía muchas ganas de saber, ella quería saber.

"¿Qué quieres saber, Shinoa? ¿Qué si él mató a tu hermana? Eso ya lo sabes, ¿Quieres saber cómo la mató, Shinoa? ¿Quieres saber qué pasó con su cuerpo? ¿Tienes ganas de matarlo así como yo? Por supuesto que no, le temes, como que si él fuera capaz de matarte, a ti, precisamente a ti"

"Shi, yo sólo…"

Shinoa negó con su cabeza, queriendo de esa forma alejar la voz de Shi, con cuidado, giró la perilla y empujó la puerta hasta que quedó en un espacio en el que ella pudo pasar, adentro solo estaba iluminado por una lámpara colocada en una mesita al lado de la gigante cama de Guren en donde él estaba recostado de lado a espaldas de ella, no llevaba puesta su camisa y el edredón tapaba hasta su cintura, Shinoa caminó en puntillas hasta llegar al filo de cama, se subió a ella hundiendo sus rodillas en el suave colchón.

— ¿Qué quieres?—masculló él en voz enronquecida sin inmutarse ante su presencia.

—Tengo un cuchillo en mis manos, te voy a matar—musitó Shinoa con voz malintencionada, acercándose un poco más a él.

Guren soltó una sonrisa seca, Shinoa sintió sus mejillas arder ante la poca credibilidad que tenía ante él.

—Inténtalo a ver si puedes—susurró él sin cambiar de posición.

Shinoa alzó su dedo y lo colocó sobre el hombro descubierto de él, su uña se enterró en él, Shinoa la empujó con más fuerza queriendo provocarle un daño así como cuando él enterraba sus dedos en sus hombros.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?—preguntó Shinoa en un tono seco, ella quería preguntar él como había podido matarla pero las palabras no salían de su boca, no podía hablar abiertamente de ella con él.

—Duérmete de una buena vez, yo estoy cansado.

Ella no dijo nada y él aparentemente se había vuelto a dormir, Shinoa apartó su dedo y dejó caer su mano sobre su pierna, lo observó en silencio, queriendo descubrir lo que pasaba por la mente de ese hombre, el que se había tomado la delicadeza de preocuparse por ella, fuere cual fuere el motivo, Shinoa quiso analizarlo por todas las horas que le eran posible, pero su cuerpo cansado se relajó en ese lugar que no le pertenecía y sus parpados pesaban, Shinoa no supo especificar en qué momento de la noche su cuerpo sucumbió, cayendo rendido en esa suave cama la misma en la que descansaba el asesino de su hermana.

* * *

Guren no pasaba el mayor parte del tiempo en ese pequeño apartamento, su posición en el ejército al igual que a Shinya le hacía estar ausente por mucho tiempo y no eran muchos los días que compartía con ella, por lo que aunque la intención de Guren hubiese sido buena, ella seguía estando sola, claro en un apartamento más grande y con una cama mucho más cómoda que las últimas dos que tuvo, cuando Guren no estaba, Shinoa se tomaba el descaro de acostarse en su cama y a pesar de que dormía solo una hora se sentía un poquito rebelde al desobedecerle en donde dormiría.

Sin embargo siempre había una persona que la levantaba a las cinco de la mañana y le tenía el desayuno puesto en la encimera de la cocineta, iba a la escuela y almorzaba ahí, a veces se saltaba los entrenamientos y se escondía en ese apartamento en donde se sentaba a ver la nada y pensar en todo, a las ocho en punto Sayuri y Shigure—cuando no estaban en una misión—le llevaban la cena, Guren muchas veces se les unía y habían ocasiones especiales en que su hermano Shinya e incluso Jujo y Goshi se les unían al pequeño y extraño banquete.

Estando todos ellos juntos, Shinoa no los vio tan malos, parecían tan agradables que por ratos y en secreto disfrutaba estar rodeada en ese ambiente y desde el fondo de su corazón deseó encontrar amigos así, que la quisieran de verdad y que ella los quisiera de la misma manera, Guren siempre hablaba del compañerismo y el trabajo en equipo, para Shinoa era difícil entenderlo pues a ella no la criaron con esa ideología, a ella la habían criado de una manera ruda, en donde sólo importaba quien era el más fuerte pero viéndolos a todos ellos reunidos se daba una idea de lo que era el compañerismo.

—Si te comprometieras del todo con el ejército estoy seguro que encontrarías buenos camaradas.

Le había dicho una vez Shinya al parecer percatándose de los pensamientos de ella, Shinoa se encogió de hombros y los observó de lejos, preguntándose una vez más cómo sería tener ese tipo de camaradas.

* * *

Y el tiempo en el que Guren la pasaba en el apartamento, Shinoa se preocupaba por hostigarlo, primero con pequeñas provocaciones que Guren poco le importaban, luego revolviendo la comida y no comerla a tal punto que él terminaba gritándole cualquier incoherencia de puro enojo, algunas veces se encerraba en el baño por horas impidiéndole su paso—hasta que él se enojara y comenzará a gritar— y muchas veces o quizás todas las ocasiones, por las noches, ella se escabullía a su habitación y se sentaba en la cama a una distancia prudente en donde le hacía la misma pregunta que él se negaba a contestarle.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

Preguntó esa noche como lo hacía una y otra vez, en voz desinteresada y viendo cualquier cosa que no fuera la espalda de él y Guren solo guardó silencio, cómo solía hacerlo, ignoraba esa pregunta siempre, porque no tenía sentido contestar eso, porque Shinoa no debía saber lo que su hermana sufrió y todo lo que sacrificó por ella, guardaba silencio y esperaba a que la niña se durmiera la cual sucedía muy entrada la noche, ya casi amaneciendo, Shinoa no dormía más que una o dos horas al día, Guren sabía lo que era sentirse solo y desconsolado pero a diferencia de ella, él se aferraba a la vida y quería que ella se aferrase también y tuviera la oportunidad que Mahiru no tuvo, sólo que no sabía cómo hacerlo, intentaba ayudarla y ella como digna hermana de Mahiru no se dejaba, lo cual muchas veces lograba frustrarlo.

Escuchó un suave suspiro a su lado y supo que la niña se había dormido, se enderezó y observó el reloj de mesa el cual marcaba las cuatro de la mañana dentro de una hora debían despertar y continuar con su cotidiana vida en ese mundo nuevo y tan desconcertante, miró a la niña a su lado, su cabeza estaba en donde deberían de estar los pies y sus pies descansaban sobre una de las almohadas que estaban en su cama, en su rostro dormido se podía ver preocupación y su ceño estaba fruncido, Guren tocó su frente y con su dedo gordo acarició las finas líneas que se dibujaban en la frente de Shinoa hasta que la sintió relajarse y las líneas desaparecieron.

Guren apartó su mano, era todo lo que podía hacer por ella, intentar ayudarla a adaptarse a ese mundo cruel en donde no tenía más apoyo que el de Shinya- quien tenía prohibido convivir con ella- y el de él, el tipo que se enamoró perdidamente de su hermana mayor y no pudo hacer nada para salvarla, él no deseaba lo mismo para Shinoa, él no podía permitir que esa niña se hundiera en la miseria, por todo lo que había perdido Mahiru, por ella y por la misma Shinoa desde que la había conocido, una extraña necesidad de protegerla y ayudarla se había instalado dentro de su ser y ahora, al saberla sola esa necesidad había crecido y mientras él pudiera la ayudaría por mucho que ella se hastiare de él.

* * *

—Te sigues saltando los entrenamientos, ¿No?

Shinoa se encogió de hombros ante el escrute de Guren quien estaba sentado en el sillón pequeño que decoraba el apartamento y ella en el grande a la espera de Shigure y Sayuri quienes—según Guren—se habían esmerado por hacer una apetecible cena, claro, con el virus todo lo apetecible había desaparecido y apenas unos que otros alimentos estaban siendo reelaborados para poderse consumir, Shinoa les sentía un sabor un poco agrio, pero evitaba hacer un mal comentario frente a Sayuri, ella siempre se esforzaba para quedar bien frente a Guren.

— Entrar al ejército, ¿Qué bien me traería?

—Puedes ser más…

—No quiero ser más fuerte, ya soy fuerte, tú mismo lo sabes, además no quiero perderme como Mahiru, mi hermana…ella…—Shinoa mordió su labio inferior, Mahiru…su vida giraba alrededor de su hermana Mahiru, la verdadera, la poseída, la muerta, ella no podía deshacerse de ninguna, su peso estaba sobre su espalda y cada vez la hacía sentirse más pequeña.

—No pasará lo mismo Shinoa, lo acabas de decir, eres una niña muy fuerte pero en estos momentos estas desperdiciando todo tu potencial, lo cual a mí se me hace estúpido.

Shinoa guardó silencio, ella ya sabía todo eso, todas las noches Shi hablaba con ella tocando una y otra vez el mismo tema, ahora Shinoa dormía ocho horas al día si no es que más, lo cual se le hacía extraño puesto que ella siempre tuvo problemas para dormir, Shi le había dicho que Guren era el culpable y Shinoa comenzaba a creerle, Guren la estaba haciendo dormir quizás con el objetivo de que Shi la convenciera de entrar al ejército, algo que ella ya estaba considerando de forma seria.

—Debes tener un motivo por el cual seguir adelante, aferrarte a algo en esta vida, algo que te haga sentir que estar aquí vale la pena.

— ¿De verdad crees que vale la pena estar aquí? Lo perdiste todo tú también, y mi hermana que tanto te amaba y tu amabas murió por tu propia mano, ¿No es así? ¿A qué te aferras tú a esta vida?

Guren soltó un suspiro, muchas veces se le olvidaba que esa niña estaba adelantada para su edad y le hacía preguntas que si bien era cierto no contestaría le hacían pensar mucho, pensar en cosas que a ese punto no tenían sentido pensarlas, Guren había pasado por muchas cosas en los últimos años que le punzaban día tras días, cosas que él hubiese preferido no vivirlas nunca y que ahora estaban ahí, entre sus recuerdos, atormentándole y a su vez empujándole a seguir viviendo más y más.

— ¡Guren-sama!

Escuchó gritar al otro lado del apartamento a la vez que tocaban la puerta con suavidad, Shinoa rodó los ojos quizás enojada porque no escuchó nada de lo que quería saber, a Guren le causó algo de gracia sus muecas, ella muchas veces le resultaba ser muy transparente.

—Está abierto—dijo él y al cabo de unos segundos Sayuri y Shigure entraron al apartamento y dejaron sobre la mesa de centro cuatro bandejas de comida, Sayuri salió del apartamento y a los minutos regresó con una jarra y cuatro vasos, Shinoa las observó con detenimiento tenían varios días sin comer todos juntos por lo que las subordinadas de Guren parecían estarse esmerando demasiado para que todo saliera perfecto.

Tras terminar, Shigure y Sayuri se sentaron en el suelo frente a la mesa donde estaba la comida, Shinoa se deslizó del sillón y cayó a un lado de Shigure, Guren se desperezó antes de sentarse a un lado de Sayuri, los tres agradecieron por la comida y las jóvenes Tenientes empezaron a comer, Shinoa observó sus alimentos en esa bandeja, no se miraban tan malos, quizás esa vez no estaban agrios pero ella dudaba en tomarlos, había algo raro en ellos, no en esa bandeja en específico sino en todos, desde hacía ya varias semanas, justo después de cenar, Shinoa quedaba completamente dormida hasta el día siguiente, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que las tenientes colocaban algo en su comida.

"Guren es tan idiota que cree que tú no te vas a dar cuenta que están poniéndole somníferos a tu comida, idiota mil veces que te subestima porque tú te dejas, Shinoa"

— ¿No piensas comer?

Ella apartó su mirada de la bandeja de comida y enfrentó los ojos lavanda de Guren, mordió la punta de su lengua, queriendo contener todo lo que Shi estaba diciendo en su corazón, sin embargo no había mucho que ella pudiere hacer, pues ella no era de las que le gustaba quedarse callada.

—Shi piensa que eres un idiota.

Ante esa afirmación Sayuri y Shigure gritaron escandalizadas, Shinoa mordió su labio inferior conteniendo esa vez una risa burlona, Guren en cambio no contuvo una sonrisa de medio lado, su ceja se había alzado y parecía que sus ojos la estaban retando a algo.

— ¿No vas a comer, Shinoa?—demandó una vez más, alzando su tono de voz, convirtiéndolo un poco más amenazante.

Sayuri y Shigure se encogieron en sus puestos pensando que otra pelea se avecinaba, Shinoa observó una vez más su comida adulterada, pensando en continuar con el reto que Guren le estaba imponiendo.

—Si—contestó Shinoa—. Pero quiero intercambiar mi comida.

— ¡¿Qué?!—gritó de nuevo Sayuri con ese tono agudo que muchas veces desesperaba a Guren, Shigure en cambio suspiró, sabía que tarde o temprano la niña se iba a dar cuenta de los somníferos en su comida.

—Y a ver dime, ¿Con quién quieres intercambiar tu comida?—continuó Guren siguiéndole el juego.

Shinoa se encogió de hombros—. Con el idiota de Guren por supuesto.

— ¡Deja de hablarle así a Guren-sama!—gritó una vez más Sayuri estando a nada de perder los estribos.

—Ten un poco más de respeto Shinoa-sama, por favor—pidió Shigure, en un tono de voz que aparentaba una calma que ciertamente no poseía.

Tanto Guren como Shinoa ignoraron a las dos chicas, ambas miradas chocando con un brillo que demostraba prepotencia, ambos retándose en silencio, Guren atenuó un poco más su sonrisa, gesto que fue imitado por la pequeña niña.

— ¿Qué pasa Guren-sama?—demandó Shinoa haciendo énfasis en el sama, manchando su voz en ironía, justo como a ella le gustaba hablar—. ¿Por qué no quieres cambiar nuestras comidas?... ¡Oh!—. Shinoa ahogó un suspiro a la vez que llevaba ambas manos a su pecho dramáticamente. — ¿Será acaso que estas esperando a que me quede dormida para que te aproveches de mí? ¡Que pervertido!

— ¡Eh!

Chillaron una vez más Sayuri y Shigure quienes se levantaron automáticamente para agarrar a Shinoa y castigarla, sin embargo Guren las detuvo con un movimiento de mano, ambas totalmente indignadas se volvieron a sentar esperando y a la vez temiendo por lo que Guren podría hacer.

Él, que ya conocía a esa pequeña mocosa y no era la primera vez que le salía con ese tipo de bromas, no se inmutó en absoluto.

—No te creas tanto, mocosa—masculló él, intercambiando su bandeja de comida con la de Shinoa, quizás el efecto de los somníferos no serían tan fuertes y así callaría la molesta voz de esa niña.

O al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

Shinoa no podía dormir, había tenido tantas noches de sueños profundos que se le hacía tan extraño estar con sus ojos abiertos tan entrada la noche, se removió en su sillón cama y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la cobija que se le había dado unos meses atrás, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y pensó en querer dormirse rápido, frustrada y quedando sin aire, tiró la cobija al suelo y se dedicó a observar el techo.

Casi, casi se arrepentía de no haberse comido sus alimentos adulterados.

"No te arrepientas Shinoa, así le demostraste a ese hombre idiota que tú no eres ninguna tonta"

Shinoa suspiró, por lo menos, había cumplido su objetivo a costa de estar despierta escuchando sus pensamientos que a veces solían ser más molestos que Shi o peor aún, alimentados por su demonio e incitándola a hacer cosas que muchas veces ella prefería enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser.

"Entonces, hablemos del ejército"

El ejército ¿no?, el Ejército Demonio Imperial Japonés, por sangre, Shinoa ni siquiera debería de hacer las pruebas para ser apta y poder enlistarse a tan prestigiosa elite, sin embargo, ella era una relegada por los Hiragi, no imaginaba una escena en la que su padre, le abría las puertas del ejército y la colocaba como Mayor General, así como Guren le había dicho en una de sus tantas platicas nocturnas, antes de que la sedara y la obligara a dormir como una persona normal debería de hacerlo.

Asimismo, Guren le había dicho que buscara un motivo por el cual seguir viviendo y que en el ejército lo encontraría, ella no entendía como esas dos cosas podían ir tomadas de la mano, el ejército no era un cuento de hadas en donde ella encontraría ese motivo que la mantendría con ganas de seguir viviendo, por mucho que él se lo asegurara, ella no le encontraba mucho sentido.

Aun así, ella sabía que debía enlistarse, Shi se lo decía una y otra vez y la idea ya había sido implantada en su cabeza, por mucho que no tuviera sentido, ella solo quería retrasar el momento y en el proceso molestar un poco más a Guren.

Shinoa observó la puerta cerrada de la habitación del Teniente Coronel, ¿Se habría quedado completamente dormido por los somníferos? Tenía curiosidad, ella siempre tenía curiosidad sobre él, Guren era un hombre muy misterioso, ella creía conocerlo puesto que no hubo día en que su hermana Mahiru no hablara de él, su boca se llenaba de orgullo y su sonrisa se suavizaba así como su mirada y varios suspiros tontos escapaban de ella, en el pasado, Shinoa tenía muchas ganas de conocer a ese chico que había sido capaz de sacar el lado dulce de su prodigiosa hermana y una vez que lo conoció, su curiosidad aumentó, ¿Qué era lo que tenía Guren Ichinose para que su hermana Mahiru se enamorase al punto haber hecho todo lo que hizo por estar con él?

Su cuerpo se movió solo, obligándola a colocarse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta cerrada en donde Guren Ichinose podría estar durmiendo, Shinoa tenía varias noches sin escabullirse a platicar con él, ¿Se enojaría si volvía a hacerlo? Bueno, realmente eso no le importaba, ver a Guren molesto se había convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos.

Con cuidado, abrió la puerta y como siempre solía hacer se escabullía en el pequeño hueco de la puerta, esa vez el cuarto estaba a oscuras por lo que solo la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por una parte destapada de la ventana era lo único que iluminaba la negra habitación, Guren estaba en medio de la cama—él siempre solía dormir del lado izquierdo de la cama— y vestía el pantalón de su uniforme y su camisa blanca, los somníferos realmente habían hecho efecto en él, tal parecía que Shinoa había ganado esa ronda, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Despacio se subió a la cama y se sentó a su lado, Shinoa abrazó sus piernas y lo observó en silencio, Guren lo había perdido todo y aun así seguía con su temple, su extraño humor y fuerza de voluntad, ¿Cuál era su motivo para seguir viviendo? Shinoa quería saberlo.

—Guren—le llamó en un susurro sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de él—. ¡Hey, Guren!—habló un poco más fuerte obteniendo el mismo resultado—. ¡Guren!—gritó y el apenas movió sus cejas.

Shinoa alzó su dedo índice y lo enterró con mala intención en el cuello de él, comenzando a picotearle y a la vez repetir su nombre al ritmo en que su dedo se movía sobre el cuello del hombre.

—Shinoa—replicó él en voz ronca, aprisionando su pequeña y molesta mano con la suya—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Entraré al ejército.

—Bien por ti—dijo él soltando su mano—. Vete a dormir—ordenó, moviéndose hacia su lado de la cama, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

— ¡Guren! ¡Guren!—insistió ella, colocando su molesto dedo en el hombro de él volviendo a picotearle—. ¡Guren! ¡Guren!

— ¿Qué mierda quieres?—apremió dándole una manotada para que dejara de molestarle, ella en cambio volvió a picotearle.

—Entraré al ejército solo si me dices cuál es tu motivo para seguir viviendo.

—Entonces quédate esperando sentada.

Shinoa infló sus mejillas, indignada, cerró sus manos en puños y empezó a darle pequeños golpes en su espalda.

— ¡Guren! ¡Guren! ¿Tienes varios motivos? Dime al menos uno.

Guren masculló por lo bajo, se sentó sobre su cama y le lanzó una mirada llena de furia a la pequeña Shinoa, quien lo miraba seria sin ningún rastro de burla en sus ojos, Guren revolvió su cabello conteniendo un suspiro, Shinoa le hacía pensar cosas que no le gustaba pensar, la tomó por los hombros y sin ejercer mucha fuerza la recostó sobre la cama.

—Eres un dolor en el trasero, lo sabes ¿No?

Shinoa dibujó una pequeña sonrisa—. Solo uno—dijo, refiriéndose a la pregunta que le había hecho anteriormente.

—Tengo una familia que debo proteger.

Sin más, Guren se recostó en su lado de la cama, dándole la espalda, Shinoa no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa respuesta, había pensado en muchas respuestas pero jamás en esa y eso le hacía dudar y mucho, ¿Será acaso ese altruismo el que enamoró perdidamente a su hermana? ¿Será real lo que Guren le había confesado o una simple excusa para salir del paso?

Sus parpados pesaron, aunque quisiera, ya no podía seguir con su escrute, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando y pronto el sueño la invadió, tendría muchas otras noches para seguir analizando a Guren Ichinose, por mientras, sólo quería descansar.

Aunque fuera un poco.

* * *

Okay, Okay, primero que todo, si llegaste hasta aquí Muchas Gracias por haberme leído y realmente espero que hayas disfrutado la historia tanto como yo la disfrute escribiendola. 

Originalmente este fic iba a ser un one shot pero me salió muy largo por lo que se convertirá en un two shot (?) el siguiente capitulo lo subiré la semana siguiente ya que este ya está escrito.

Ahora, con respecto a la historia, vi necesario colocar la vida de Shinoa despues del apocalipsis, no sabemos mucho de ella pero para mí, siendo Shinoa una persona con baja autoestima (en la novela ligera Guren se da cuenta de ello) siento que fue muy probable que Shinoa se deprimiera, también quise hacer una relación mas sólida con Shinya ellos en la novela ligera se llevan muy bien y siento yo que Shinya si se preocupó mucho por Shinoa una vez que quedó completamente sola, así que para mi es muy IC que él vele por ella, con respecto a su relación con Mahiru, yo, según las novelas que leí, yo se y puedo afirmar que Mahiru amaba a Shinoa, pero al haberse dejado poseer por el demonio ella enloqueció y muchas cosas cambiaron, tambien para los que leyeron la novela ligera saben que Mahiru hizo lo que hizo no sólo por Guren si no por la misma Shinoa, así que a pesar de que Mahiru la abandonó ella, la real y no la poseída si la amó de verdad.

Ahora con respecto con el gurenoa (?) tengo que decir que ellos son mi pareja crack favorita y los amo con todo mi corazón y donde uds no ven nada (en el manga o en el anime) YO VEO DEMASIADA INTERACCION entre ellos y siento que de una forma ellos pueden funcionar, pero debo de decir que fue gracias a los fics de aqui que leí sobre ellos que mi amor por esta pareja nació, intenté hacer el fic lo mas IC que pude, pero sé que algunas partes salieron romanticas pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

Y bueno, sin mas que decir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ver sus comentarios acerca de esta pareja y si alguien quiere leer las novelas traducidas al español, escribanme que yo se las mando con todo guste.

¡Que tengan un excelente día!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Dos

* * *

—De ahora en adelante para ti seré Teniente Coronel, ¿Entendido?

Shinoa alzó una ceja ante la ocurrencia de Guren, ella sabía, lo sabía, sabía muy bien que al entrar al ejército Guren se pondría pesado—más de lo que ya era— más bien le sorprendía que hubiera tardado tanto en exigirle respeto—más del que ya le exigía—.

Tenía una semana de haberse enlistado al ejército y estudiando en una escuela diferente, de igual forma se le había asignado un cuarto y ahora dormía con la chica menor de la familia Sangu—porque después de todo ella seguía siendo una Hiragi y se precisaba colocarla con alguna familia de prestigioso nombre—.

Su vida había cambiado por completo en una semana donde no había visto a Guren ni a su escuadrón, mucho menos a Shinya, por lo que en un principio se le había hecho extraño que Guren la hubiera llamado a su oficina con tanta urgencia.

—Lo entiendes, ¿No?—apremió él—. Debes mostrar respeto a tus superiores, todos, incluso a tus hermanos, eres una Hiragi y debes de dar el ejemplo, con el tiempo, lograrás ascender por lo que a ti también se te tratará con respeto.

— ¿De verdad soy una Hiragi?—inquirió ella en un tono ácido—. Lo había olvidado, pero, ¡Wow! ¡Qué privilegio!

—Shinoa—replicó él en un tono de amenaza—. No estoy jugando contigo, si muestras algún signo de irrespeto hacia nosotros, no dudaré en castigarte y sabes muy bien que yo no soy compasivo en ello.

Shinoa rodó los ojos, lo que le faltaba, sabía que era una mala idea enlistarse, Guren parecía quererla pisotear con toda su mierda de superioridad que a ella sinceramente poco le importaba, sin embargo ya había firmado y las nuevas destrezas físicas que había aprendido en una sola semana le hacía sentir interés por lo nuevo que aprendería.

— ¿Entendiste?

—Sí, Teniente Coronel—dijo ella en ese tono que muchas veces lograba hastiar a Guren—. ¿Tiene algo más que decir?

—No, te puedes marchar.

Shinoa se levantó de la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio en donde Guren miraba unos papeles, quien no se molestó en decir nada más, dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

—Algo más, Shinoa.

Ella se detuvo, pero no volteó hacia él.

—Yo te metí aquí—continuó Guren—. Tu lealtad es hacia mí y perteneces a mi equipo, así que si Kureto llegase a pedirte que me traiciones y te unas a ellos, no lo harás Shinoa, tienes prohibido hacerlo.

Shinoa frunció el ceño, ahí había algo más, Guren tenía algo planeado para ella, lo podía sentir en el aire y en esa voz que aparentaba una calma disfrazada, volteó mostrándole una sonrisa de lado, llena de un entendimiento hacia la insistencia de Guren por entrar al ejército.

— ¿Qué necesita el Teniente Coronel de una basura como yo?

Guren rodó los ojos esa vez, Shinoa lo miraba con esa máscara de indiferencia que bien conocía, pues era la misma que todos los Hiragi poseían, esa perfectamente ensayada en donde jamás podrías descubrir lo que estaban pensando o sintiendo.

—Tu lealtad y respeto, mocosa, así que ya te puedes ir marchando, me estorbas.

Shinoa no dijo más, sabía que Guren no le revelaría sus planes, por lo que se mantendría mansa con él hasta descubrir cuál era su objetivo y si éste le convenía o no.

* * *

Shinoa se envolvió en la perfecta rutina dentro del ejército y para bien a ella le empezó a gustar su nueva etapa ahí dentro, con el paso de los años fue aprendiendo muchas cosas y logró ser un poco más fuerte de lo que ya era gracias al duro entrenamiento que la familia Hiragi le había dado cuando era pequeña.

Su primer misión había sido a los doce años junto con Micchan a quien ella le encantaba retar y molestar cada vez que podía, ocasionando que la chica pelirrubia la odiara un poquito más cada día, Shinoa disfrutaba ver su cara de molestia, tenía cierto parecido a la cara que hacía Guren cuando lo molestaba con cualquier idiotez que se le ocurría.

Su relación con Guren se había enfriado un poco, casi no lo veía y las veces que lo veía era para que Guren midiera su fuerza y si no estaba lo suficientemente bien para él, la obligaba a entrenar mucho más, habían otras veces en la que ella se tomaba el descaro de molestarlo de las mil maneras posibles que se le podían ocurrir provocando que él la castigara a cada momento.

Con su hermano Shinya a quien ahora se refería como el Mayor General era incluso peor, eran muy pocas las veces que le veía y cuando lo hacía eran cortos saludos en donde ella tenía que mostrar mucho respeto así como Guren se había empecinado en enseñarle.

A los trece años, Sayuri le preparó un pastel, antes, cuando estaba más pequeña Mahiru le regalaba una rebanada de pastel, cuando la perdió, ella no supo que era un cumpleaños peor aún fue cuando ocurrió la catástrofe, su cumpleaños ya no tenía sentido alguno, Shinya le había regalado un lazo color rojo para el cabello en su cumpleaños diez y no fue hasta su cumpleaños número trece donde volvió a recibir otra atención como esa, había sido una pequeña reunión en la oficina del Teniente Coronel, ahí estaban Sayuri, Shigure, Shinya, Juju, Goshi y Guren, el pastel era pequeño y sabía muy bien, Goshi, Shinya y Sayuri le habían cantado una extraña versión del feliz cumpleaños y luego Sayuri partió el pastel y al cabo de unos quince minutos la reunión había finalizado, regresando todos a sus labores diarias.

Ese mismo año la habían ascendido a Sargento y entró formalmente al Escuadrón Demonio de la Luna, logrando matar por primera vez a un vampiro, sin embargo al tener tan poco interés de formar equipo con su escuadrón la mayoría de sus misiones terminaban fallando recibiendo ayuda de otros escuadrones más calificados o terminándola con mucho esfuerzo por lo que Guren una vez más se había hecho cargo de ella, enseñándole junto con Sayuri y Shigure como se debía trabajar en equipo cosa que a ella le costaba mucho, pues en su familia le habían enseñado a trabajar sola.

Shinoa jamás se imaginó trabajando en equipo y peor, preocupándose por alguno de su escuadrón, no fue, hasta dos años después que ella descubrió el verdadero significado de lo que era un camarada.

* * *

—Así que, esta será mi misión.

Shinoa observó con cuidado los papeles que Guren le había entregado esa mañana, contenían el perfil de un chico de su edad, que Guren había rescatado de los vampiros y que quería entrar al Escuadrón Demonio de la Luna pero para eso debía aprender a trabajar en equipo y hacer un solo amigo.

Ella lo miró con ojos aburridos, era la misión más absurda que el Teniente Coronel le había dado en todos esos años formando parte del ejército y de su escuadrón.

—No entiendo, ¿Lo suspendió por insubordinación, dice?

—Es correcto—dijo él ensimismado en sus escritos.

—y ¿Quiere que yo lo supervise para que se porte bien en lo que dure su suspensión y haga un amigo?

—Así es.

—Y una vez que haga un amigo podrá entrar al escuadrón y matar vampiros.

—Mejor no lo pudiste haber dicho.

— ¿Y yo que gano con todo esto?

El Teniente Coronel se encogió de hombros y le entregó un papel doblado el cual Shinoa abrió y comenzó a ojear.

—No es para ti, es para Yuichiro.

—Ya lo leí—dijo ella mostrando su característica sonrisa de maldad.

Guren suspiró, no era ni sería la primera vez que Shinoa le desobedecía o se metía en lo que no le importaba era ya como un don que ella con el paso del tiempo pulía.

—Mocosa metida—susurró llevándose una mano a su cabello y revolviéndolo— No te creerá que te mandé y te exigirá entrar a nuestro escuadrón por lo que eso te servirá de respaldo—dijo, refiriéndose a la carta que Shinoa seguía viendo sin disimulo alguno.

—Así que es un chico problema, no entiendo para que me manda, esto cualquiera lo puede hacer, no me necesita, no quiero ir.

—Los dos son tan odiosos que estoy seguro se llevaran de maravilla—dijo él entre dientes, Shinoa apenas pudo entenderle pero ver su molestia en sus ojos fue suficiente para sentirse satisfecha—. Lo harás, porque él formará parte de tu escuadrón, Shinoa.

— ¡Oh! Así que tendré mi propio escuadrón, ¡Qué lindo!

—Y espero que lo puedas liderar bien, sino volverás a depender de otro escuadrón.

Shinoa se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, a ella realmente no le importaba mucho con quien trabajaba y como trabajaba y eso solía enojar un poco más a su Teniente Coronel.

—Lárgate ya y asegúrate de que Yuichiro haga al menos un amigo y no, tú no cuentas como tal.

Shinoa asintió sin entender del todo el plan absurdo de Guren Ichinose, estaba un poco molesta porque tenía que volver a la otra escuela, además debía hacer de niñera de un chico que parecía ser un verdadero problema.

Era una misión absurda.

Sin embargo, jamás imaginó que esa misión pondría su mundo de cabeza…

* * *

Shinoa no tenía muchos intereses en su vida, ella nació para servir como un reemplazo y al saberse que como reemplazo tampoco servía sus días se convirtieron en grises, despertaba porque tenía que despertar, comía porque debía hacerlo, estudiaba y había entrado al ejército porque se lo habían impuesto y estando ahí adentro encontró ciertas cosas interesantes que le habían hecho mantenerse a flote a lo largo de los años.

Conocer a Yu le había sacado el interés por tener una amistad verdadera y un extraño remolino de sentimientos que ella nunca antes había sentido, gracias a la absurda misión del Teniente Coronel, no sólo había conocido a Yu, sino que también a Yoichi quien era su víctima número uno para molestar y su dulzura era suficiente para que Shinoa estallara con un millón de barboteos que al final lograban incomodar al chico.

A Kimizuki lo conocía de hace años pero con él no había cruzado palabras hasta que se unió a su escuadrón y Mitsu…bueno Mitsuba fue su compañera de cuarto por muchos años, hasta que se hartó de ella y se distanciaron un poco, era como una relación de amor odio en donde Shinoa bien sabía que Mitsu no podría vivir sin ella—por supuesto que no—.

Gracias a esa absurda misión, Shinoa supo reconocer lo que en verdad era una familia y por fin su vida comenzó a tener sentido, se preocupaba por ellos, reía con ellos, disfrutaba el tiempo con ellos, incluso las misiones se vivían mejor con ellos.

 _Por eso, Shinoa no podía entender por qué los días grises habían regresado y su depresión la había abrazado hundiéndola en ese mundo oscuro del que tanto le había costado salir._

Quizás todo había empezado cuando se dio cuenta de los experimentos humanos que muy probablemente Guren realizaba en Yu o quizás todo había empeorado cuando se dio cuenta que su hermana o el demonio de su hermana estaba dentro de la espada de Guren y su confianza hacía él se había vuelto a quebrantar dejándola parada en un limbo del que no sabía cómo salir.

O podía ser que sí se estuviera enamorando de Yu y su corazón inundado de oscuridad le repetía una y otra vez que ella no sería suficiente para llenar el corazón sediento de venganza de Yu, porque ¿Quién era ella para poder ocupar un lugar tan importante? No era nada, ni siquiera pudo heredar la fuerza, la inteligencia o la belleza de su hermana Mahiru, ella había salido defectuosa y por eso su padre renegó de ella, por eso ni pudo llegar a ser un simple reemplazo, ella nunca sería capaz de ser ni la mitad de lo que había sido la Prodigio Mahiru Hiragi.

Y su mundo oscuro se apoderó de la poca luz que logró encontrar en esos ocho años desde la muerte de su hermana, otra vez su vida volvía a girar en torno a ella y se reprochaba por las noches, por ser tan débil y reprochaba a Mahiru, por haberla abandonado aquella vez que su hermano Kureto dijo que la iba a matar, por haberla abandonado desde incluso antes, por haberse dejado poseer por un demonio, por enloquecer, por abandonarla una vez más con su patética muerte, por dejarla hecha pedazos, porque los años pasaban y por más que ella lo intentaba, su fantasma aún la perseguía hundiéndola en ese remolino de negatividad, que la hacía pensar en _una sola cosa_.

Shi no estuvo de acuerdo con ella, se había saciado tantas veces con su poder que imaginársela muerta no sería suficiente para todo lo que quería hacer con ella, su cuerpo corrupto por el suicidio le serviría para ganar una fuerza inimaginable, pero necesitaba a Shinoa moldeable y no muerta, sin embargo, Shinoa no escuchaba y Shi no se molestaba por evangelizarla, es más disfrutaba con las ocurrencias de suicidio de la adolescente.

* * *

— ¿Dónde está tu informe de la semana pasada, Shinoa?

Apremió Guren desde su escritorio ojeando otros documentos que seguramente eran informes del resto de sus subordinados, Shinoa apenas estaba entrando a su oficina, su cabeza se mantenía gacha incapaz de levantarla y ver más allá que no fueran sus piernas.

—Acércate, le asignaré a tu escuadrón la siguiente misión y tendrás que darme hoy a más tardar el informe, si no, recibirás un demerito.

Shinoa no se quería acercar, ella no quería estar cerca de él ni de nadie más, ella solo quería estar sola, encerrada en su habitación durmiendo e ignorar en su mayor medida los sueños con Shi o con Mahiru endemoniada, diciéndole muchas cosas feas a su corazón.

—Shinoa, te he dado una orden, ¡Acércate!

Shinoa quería fingir aunque fuera un poco su mal estado de ánimo, con sus amigos lo intentaba pero ya ellos habían notado la sombra de sus ojos, ninguno de ellos sabía de su pasado después de la muerte de su hermana por lo que podía escabullirse con cualquier excusa y ocultar su tristeza con una máscara de alegría que lograba mantenerlos con tranquilidad, pero con Guren, sería diferente, si se llegaba a dar cuenta que la oscuridad había vuelto, él no la dejaría tranquila por ningún segundo.

—Oh, lo siento, solo estaba admirando sus terribles gustos para alfombras—dijo ella soltando ese irritante tono de voz que siempre usaba cuando quería molestar a alguien.

Guren soltó una falsa risa—. ¿Crees que me importa tú opinión, mocosa?

Shinoa pasó su mano por el mechón de su cabello suelto a la vez que caminaba de manera altiva, mostrando lo que ella quería enseñar y no su verdadera realidad.

—Me dijeron que te estas saltando las clases y varios entrenamientos—dijo él, una vez ella estuvo sentada frente a él.

Ella se mordió el interior de su mejilla, todos esos días se había sentido tan mal que no podía levantarse de la cama, había justificado sus faltas a Sayuri y a sus amigos con una falsa gripa lo que logró que todo su escuadrón estuviera encima de ella, hecho que le sirvió para olvidar por un segundo esos malos pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza.

—He estado enferma de gripa, mucha congestión nasal y dolores de cabeza.

Guren alzó una ceja creyéndole poco lo que estaba diciendo, Shinoa apartó su mirada incapaz de mantener contacto con él.

— ¿Sucede algo, Shinoa?

—Nada, Teniente Coronel, ¿De qué trata la misión?

Guren entrecerró sus ojos, como queriendo encontrar lo que Shinoa tenía mal, ella en cambio utilizó esa máscara de indiferencia que la familia Hiragi habían hecho bien en enseñarles, esa en la que nadie podía percibir alguna emoción por su parte.

—Se ha tenido avistamiento de varios monstruos del apocalipsis muy cerca de la capital, he tenido informes de que uno intentó entrar poniendo en peligro la vida de nuestros ciudadanos, por lo que he decidido mandar a un escuadrón por noche para vigilar y exterminarlos si aparecen—Guren le pasó una carpeta que ella inmediatamente se puso a leer—. Hasta los momentos, tres escuadrones han dado informes de que aparecen en la noche y en manada, por lo que esto servirá de entrenamiento para todos ustedes.

—Entiendo, ¿Cuándo iremos?

—Mañana mismo, hoy quiero que me entregues el informe pasado, prepara a tu escuadrón.

—Está bien.

—Puedes retirarte ya.

Shinoa se levantó con su carpeta en manos, dispuesta a marcharse.

—Mocosa—la llamó Guren deteniendo su salida, Shinoa al escuchar su tono de voz, sabía que él sospechaba algo de ella—. No vayas a cometer ninguna idiotez, te tendré vigilada.

Shinoa cerró los ojos, Guren había descubierto algo que ni ella misma se atrevía a sacar a luz por miedo a ella misma, apretó su carpeta impotente ante el escrute del Teniente Coronel.

—No se preocupe—susurró, saliendo de ahí prácticamente corriendo.

* * *

Shinoa no durmió esa noche a pesar de que su cuerpo y alma se sentían realmente cansados, Shi había molestado toda la noche aguijoneando su corazón con tantos malos pensamientos que ella se sentía derrotada, Shi no la quería muerta se lo había dicho, quería seguir cultivando el poder que estaban ganando y ver que Shinoa había vuelto a su vida sedentaria ocasionó que Shi la provocara con cosas hirientes.

Ella quería hacer caso a Shi y seguir con el plan, pero el haber descubierto lo que habían hecho con Yu y quizás con Yoichi, Kimizuki y quizás el vampiro familia de Yu, la había hundido un poco más y el querer estar muerta había resurgido en ella, pensar que Mahiru pudo tener conocimiento sobre ello le repugnaba incluso más, ¿A caso Mahiru había hecho algo más con su cuerpo? ¿Por qué la había separado de Shi y luego lo había devuelto? ¿Qué es lo que Mahiru había tenido preparado para ella por haberle regresado a Shi? ¿A caso Guren la había reclutado para ser partícipe de alguna manera con lo que Yu tenía dentro?

¿A caso que se enamorará de él tendría algún sentido para Guren?

Ella simplemente no quería ser parte de ello, ella no quería y se negaba a tener que cargar con esa maldición de haber sobrevivido a un mundo tan sucio como ese, ella no quería que sus amigos murieran por la imprudencia del mismo ser humano, ella estaba decepcionada totalmente de Guren, de Sayuri, Shigure y Shinya quienes probablemente sabían sobre lo que sus amigos vivirían en algún futuro.

Y ¿Si ellos morían a causa de eso que tenían en el cuerpo? Ella indudablemente moriría con ellos…ella…simplemente no podía, ella no quería vivir en un mundo donde tarde o temprano volvería a quedar sola.

— ¿Shinoa?

Mitsuba tocó su hombro con suavidad, había entrado en su habitación tras tocar la puerta varias veces sin tener respuesta alguna, encontró a la chica recostada en su cama, boca abajo y su brazo colgando, Mitsuba estaba preocupada por ella, de un momento a otro Shinoa se había derrumbado y por más que lo intentaba disimular con una simple gripa, Mitsuba sabía que algo más sucedía con la Sargento.

—Todos te estamos esperando.

— ¿Qué hora es?—susurró Shinoa sin voltear a ver a la chica.

—Faltan quince para las seis—mencionó ella sentándose a la orilla de la cama—. Te estamos esperando, tienes que hacer la formación.

—Hazla tú, Micchan.

—Shinoa…

—Es que estoy cansada, hazla tú.

—Shinoa, eres la líder del escuadrón, sabes muy bien que ese es tu deber.

—Hoy te lo delego.

—No lo aceptaré, por favor levántate de la cama, vístete y vamos.

—Mitsu, es que no puedo.

Mitsuba mordió su labio inferior sintiendo desesperación y algo de enojo ante la actitud que Shinoa estaba tomando, ella era la que siempre venía hacia ella con una sonrisa o alguna extraña broma que le hacía eliminar toda la tensión que podría estar pasando en ese momento, pero nunca antes la había visto tan derrotada y realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

—Shinoa, sea lo que sea que te pase, por favor, confía en nosotros, sabes bien que te ayudaremos, por favor.

El Teniente Coronel le había llamado apenas unas horas atrás, pidiéndole que mantuviera a Shinoa vigilada y que cualquier irregularidad no dudara en llamarle, en especial si pasaba algo en la misión de esa noche, eso por supuesto, la había alertado aún más, ella había notado el decaimiento de Shinoa desde hacía ya varios días, los chicos también lo habían notado pero había un punto en el que Shinoa volvía o quizás aparentaba ser la misma chica de siempre que pensó que estaba exagerando pero que su superior también lo notara, le inquietó un poco más.

— ¡Awww, así que Micchan si tiene sentimientos hacia mí!—soltó Shinoa mostrando una sonrisa pícara a la vez que se enderezaba sobre la cama, el rostro de Mitsuba enrojeció e hizo una mueca llena de pánico y negación, Shinoa se lanzó sobre ella dejando reposar su cabeza en su hombro y sus brazos rodeándola fuertemente—. No te preocupes, Micchan si quiero ser tu mejor amiga para toda la vida, si seré tu madrina de bodas y madrina de tus hijos.

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías!—gritó Mitsuba espantada, levantándose de la cama y apuntándola con su dedo índice—. Cámbiate de inmediato, tenemos que marchar ahora.

Shinoa soltó una carcajada y se levantó de su cama, su pequeña actuación había servido para que la preocupación en los ojos de Mitsu desapareciera y eso era suficiente por los momentos, Mitsuba no se preocuparía por ella, al menos no esa noche.

* * *

El frió de esa noche erizó su piel, el cielo nublado anunciaba una próxima tormenta igual o más fuerte que la que llevaba dentro de su corazón, en él, habían tres voces, la de ella, la de Shi que cuando se enojaba con ella alimentaba a la otra voz, una que tenía su mismo tono, pensamientos parecidos a los de ella y esos otros _pensamientos_ , esos en los que día a día la hacían sentir más miserable.

Esa voz, le pedía su vida a cambio de una paz eterna que Shinoa estaba segura nunca encontraría, ni siquiera muerta, su cuerpo estaba maldito, el simple hecho de haber nacido como Hiragi había sido suficiente para estarlo, pero habían veces que ella quería cumplir ese deseo y simplemente acabar con todo, deseo que día a día iba aumentando.

No había más nadie que su escuadrón en las oscuras y podridas calles de lo que una vez fue una hermosa ciudad y ahora solo eran ruinas y alguno que otros lamentos que se lograban filtrar con el aire, al otro lado, a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia, un enorme muro protegía la capital del Ejército Demonio Imperial Japonés, donde se suponía la ciudadanía de elite viviría siempre protegida y los miembros del ejército debían encargarse de cumplirlo.

A su alrededor se respiraba una falsa calma, ella, Mitsuba, Yu y Kimizuki estaban formados a la espera de que los monstruos del apocalipsis aparecieran, Yoichi estaba dentro de un edificio en la parte alta para atacar desde la distancia, Yu y Kimizuki discutían en susurros sobre quién sería el que mataría más monstruos, Mitsuba respiraba entrecortado y ella, ella no sabía que sentir más que el frío que calaba sus huesos.

Un gruñido seguido de varios más se escuchó como un eco lejano, el aire se volvió denso y un relámpago adornó la escena siniestra que se estaba desarrollando, a los pocos minutos aparecieron tres monstruos del apocalipsis, uno de ellos fue derrotado fácilmente por Yoichi, los dos siguientes fueron fáciles de vencer gracias a la formación que Shinoa había hecho segundos antes, otros cuatro monstruos aparecieron, haciendo un poco más complicada la misión.

Los minutos pasaban y los monstruos iban aumentando y atacándolos directamente, rompieron su formación dos veces, volviéndose a unir casi de inmediato, hasta que Yu se desesperó y pidió más poder enloqueciendo por un segundo y atacando salvajemente siendo seguido por Kimizuki, que no quería quedarse atrás o realmente se había preocupado por su camarada.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué no aprenden?

Gritó Mitsuba en un tono lleno de pánico, ella odiaba tener que luchar contra esas clases de monstruos que habían jodido su vida en el pasado, sin embargo, ella no permitiría que sus subordinados murieran por un miedo que ella venía arrastrando desde hace mucho, así que, halando aire se lanzó a pelear también.

" _Vamos, Shinoa, ataquemos, matemos, matemos, seamos más fuertes, mata a todas estas porquerías, mata, mata"_

Shinoa retrocedió, observando la danza de sangre que se estaba llevando a cabo, una fuerte punzada atacó su cabeza, la otra voz susurraba al mismo tiempo que Shi alejando por completo sus pensamientos limpios, podía escuchar los gritos de Yu, Kimizuki y Mitsuba, podía escuchar los cuerpos de los demonios destajándose y el sonido de la sangre cayendo al suelo como si fueran gotas de lluvia chocando contra la tierra y salpicándole su cuerpo, Shinoa observó una vez más a sus amigos luchar, habían más monstruos acercándose y desde donde estaba podía ver la frustración que se estaba formando en los rostros de sus amigos.

¿Qué pasaría si morían frente a sus ojos?

¿Qué pasaría si la cosa que estaba dentro de Yu aparecía de nuevo y el enloquecía y los mataba a todos?

¿Qué haría ella?

¿Cómo podría vivir ella con todo ello?

¿A caso ella sería capaz de salvarlos?

¿Podría volver a salvar a Yu si _eso_ volvía a salir de él?

No, ella no podía, ella no era capaz de llevar todo eso sobre sus hombros, ella era débil, ella incluso era incapaz de confiar, dejarse querer y querer a las personas, ¿realmente estaba enamorada de Yu o creía estarlo por lo que Guren había dicho? Y si lo estaba, ¿Cómo podría trabajar con él con esos sentimientos sin sentido que querían florecer dentro de ella?

Eso era imposible, ella no podía amar, Mahiru…la única persona que ella había amado de verdad le había enseñado a la fuerza que no podía amar ni confiar en nadie, Mahiru, la única persona que ella había amado, le abandonó, la dejó a tan corta edad en un mundo cochino y egoísta, Shinoa no podía amar porque ya le habían roto el corazón y su corazón ya era imposible de volverse a unir.

— ¡Shinoa! ¡Detrás de ti!

Gritó Yoichi, Shinoa volteó y observó a un monstruo acercándose, su hoz cayó al suelo y ella retrocedió agarrándose su cabeza con fuerza, su mundo por dentro daba vueltas y no podía escuchar su propia voz ante tantos murmullos dentro de ella, su cabeza punzaba y su corazón latía enloquecido.

— ¡Shinoa!

— ¡Shinoa! ¡Muévete!

Shinoa no quería moverse, Shinoa no quería nada de eso, ella simplemente no quería estar ahí, ni en otro lado más, su corazón apretaba con fuerza su pecho y el dolor y la melancolía la habían envuelto provocando una sumisión completa, el monstruo le gruñó erizando aún más su piel y provocando un ligero temblor en sus piernas.

Así que ¿Así moriría?

Devorada por una cosa tan asquerosa como esa que tenía a unos cuantos centímetros, su hocico se abrió mostrando sus colmillos y su aliento putrefacto le heló la sangre, cerró sus ojos, preparándose para tan patético final…

Mahiru había muerto en brazos de su amado, ella en cambio, moriría devorada por un monstruo, con su corazón roto…

— ¡Shinoa!

Un par de brazos la sostuvieron y la elevaron por los aires cayendo al suelo y rodando sobre él, su cabeza golpeó contra una piedra y todo dio vueltas a su alrededor, intentó colocarse de pie pero varios puntos negros bloquearon su visión, cayendo boca abajo sobre el suelo, un hilo de sangre resbaló desde su frente hasta perderse por su cuello.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Shinoa volteó observando a Yu tirado en el suelo justo donde ella estaba, con su espada trataba de detener el feroz hocico de la bestia que la iba a matar, buscó al resto de su escuadrón, Kimizuki luchaba contra otro monstruo y uno más era derribado por Yoichi, Mitsuba no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

Yoichi derribó al monstruo que atacaba a Yu y una vez muerto Yu gritó de dolor llevando su mano izquierda a su antebrazo derecho desgarrado justo donde el monstruo había atacado y Kimizuki fue capaz de derrotar al último monstruo—o por lo menos eso creía—que los atacaba.

Shinoa trató de enderezarse pero la vergüenza e impotencia le hacían querer ocultar su rostro de su escuadrón, escuchó unos pasos apresurados dirigiéndose hacia ella reconociendo por la forma en que se movía a Yoichi quien se había arrodillado junto a ella, con sus manos la agarró de los hombros elevándola para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo, quedando ella también de rodillas.

— ¡Shinoa! ¡¿Qué pasó?!—Reprochó el joven entre pequeños hipidos—. ¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?!

Shinoa no pudo decir nada, sintió el escrute de Kimizuki y el de Yu sobre ella y ella no pudo hacer más nada que esconder su rostro en el pecho del chico, su garganta ardía y tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

—Malditos mocosos, insolentes, ¿Qué nunca aprenden?

Shinoa se tensó al escuchar la voz de Guren Ichinose, Yoichi se separó de inmediato colocándose de pie y tomando una posición rígida, ella no pudo colocarse de pie, desde su posición observó a Guren Ichinose, su escuadrón, Shinya y a Mitsuba caminando hacia la horrorosa escena.

Sus ojos inevitablemente chocaron con los de Guren los cuales se fijaron sobre ella como si se tratase de dos dagas que querían hundirse en su pecho y matarla de una buena vez por todas, una gota de agua cayó sobre su cabeza, Shinoa miró hacia el cielo nublado sintiendo como más gotas caían sobre ella, hasta que estas se volvieron pesadas y golpearon con insistencia a su cuerpo mallugado.

—Todos están suspendidos por un mes—gritó Guren para hacerse escuchar entre la lluvia que caía con fuerza sobre ellos.

— ¡¿Qué?!— gritó Yu aun sosteniéndose su brazo herido pero dispuesto a lanzarse sobre su superior—. Oye Guren eso no…

— ¡Cállate!—tajó el hombre dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada a Shinoa—. Mañana todos serán castigados debidamente.

— ¿Pero de que mier…

—Quiero que me dejen solo con Shinoa.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del ambiente, escuchándose solamente el fuerte golpeteo de la lluvia chocando contra la tierra lodosa, Mitsuba sintió un poco de miedo, ella había sido la que corrió a llamar al Teniente Coronel y al estar tan cerca de la capital no habían tardado más de diez minutos en llegar a la escena, Mitsuba pensó que necesitarían refuerzos, el pánico que se había apoderado en ella fue tan fuerte que le hizo correr por ayuda pero lo único que había ocasionado con esa medida fue perjudicar un poco más a Shinoa.

— ¡Es una orden!—vociferó Guren al ver que nadie reaccionaba ante lo que había dicho—. Shinoa recibirá su castigo aquí.

—Shinoa está herida—replicó Yu, moviendo su mano izquierda hacia donde estaba su amiga—. No puedes….

— ¡Si puedo!—replicó él, hastiado y un tanto frustrado por la terquedad de ese niño.

—Guren, no creo que sea buena idea—dijo Shinya viendo con cierta preocupación a su hermana, quien aún no se levantaba del suelo ahora enlodado—. Además está lloviendo, ambos se pueden enfermar.

—Shinoa es mí subordinada y yo puedo castigarla cuando se me da la gana, así que lárguense, todos, ¡Ya!

—Y tú crees que lo voy a permitir—apremió Yu, sacando su espada con su mano buena—. Shinoa no está en condiciones para que la castigues ahora, eso no sería justo, y si de verdad la quieres castigar en este momento pues tendrás que castigarnos a todos.

Guren contó mentalmente hasta diez, lo cual nunca le funcionaba pero le servía para golpear con menos fuerza a la gente insubordinada como Yuichiro.

— ¿Quieres ser castigado? Bien, Sayuri, Shigure, Mito y Goshi se encargaran de castigarte y si Shinya quiere que se una a la fiesta, los demás pueden marcharse.

—Yu, no hagas ninguna estupidez—masculló Kimizuki entre dientes, acercándose un poco a él para así poder agarrarlo si decidía lanzarse a pelear.

—Guren, creo que te estás pasando de la mano—replicó Mito, notando como el joven estaba mal herido y quizás débil para poder enfrentarse ante todos ellos—. Creo que lo mejor…

— ¿No vas a cumplir con mi orden, Mito?

—Ehh—soltó Shinya mostrando su típica sonrisa ladina que mostraba entre picardía y maldad y claro la típica sonrisa que mostraban los Hiragi para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones—. No hay necesidad de tanta violencia—continuó él caminando hacia Yu—. Yo me encargaré de este jovencito.

Yu se puso en posición alerta dispuesto a defenderse si era necesario, sin embargo Shinya fue más rápido que él y asestó un golpe en su estómago, un quejido escapó de los labios del más joven sintiendo como el aire escapaba de él, cayó de rodillas, tratando de respirar correctamente.

—Listo—dijo él, ensanchando su sonrisa—. Ya nos podemos ir, Kimizuki-kun, por favor, ayuda a Yu-kun para que nos vayamos todos.

Kimizuki asintió pasando su brazo por la espalda de Yuichiro y ayudándole a colocarse de pie, Yu aturdido accedió dejándose llevar por su amigo y compañero.

Yoichi se agachó de nuevo tomando a Shinoa de sus manos y ayudándola a colocarse de pie, ella aún no podía verlos a los ojos.

—Lo siento, Shinoa, sabes que tenemos que irnos, pero te estaremos esperando.

Ella asintió, sintiéndose incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, Yoichi apretó su hombro y emprendió su marcha siendo seguido por Sayuri—a quien alcanzo ver sus ojos llenos de preocupación—, Shigure, Juju y Goshi.

Mitsu les siguió deteniéndose a un lado de Shinoa.

—Disculpa, me vi obligados a llamarlos, lo siento.

Shinoa asintió y Mitsu mordió el interior de su mejilla, sentía una impotencia y se sentía culpable por haber llamado al Teniente Coronel, gracias a ello Shinoa estaría en problemas y ella no podía hacer más que seguir al resto y marcharse de ahí.

Shinya codeó el brazo de Guren, quien lo miró de reojo—. No te pases, eh— y sin más que decir se fue con los demás.

* * *

Shinoa sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo su cuerpo al saberse sola con Guren Ichinose quien mantenía la cabeza alzada hacia el cielo tormentoso por varios segundos que a ella le parecieron horas, la lluvia había empeorado y ahora golpeaba su cuerpo sin piedad, apenas podía divisar los edificios y la poca iluminación que se cernía sobre el lugar, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente quizás por el frío que hacía o por el miedo ante lo que Guren haría con ella.

— ¿De verdad es tan grande tu deseo de morir?

Preguntó él en un susurro deteniendo sus ojos lavanda en el pequeño cuerpo de Shinoa, ella simplemente se había abrazado a sí misma y su rostro lo había ocultado con los mechones sueltos de su cabello, Guren ya no sabía que pensar de ella, quería entenderla porque él también había pasado por una etapa oscura en la que pensó que no saldría de ella y sintiendo lo que probablemente Shinoa estaría sintiendo él trató de ayudarla, sin embargo ya no sabía que más podría hacer por ella.

— ¿Tan grande es tu deseo de morir que estabas dispuesta a ser devorada por un monstruo? ¿De una forma tan patética querías morir?

La vio encogerse en su puesto, su cuerpo temblaba y parecía que quería llorar, Guren jamás la había visto llorar, él nunca había visto una tan sola lágrima, ni siquiera cuando ella supo que Mahiru había muerto, ¿Podría ser acaso que Mahiru seguía pesando sobre ella? Shinoa nunca había demostrado sus sentimientos con nadie, incluso él podría jurar que ni con ella misma, quizás lo primero que necesitaba era desahogarse y soltar todo aquello que la mantenía hundida para poder salir a flote.

¿Por qué no lo pudo ver antes?

Quizás, si la hubiera consolado, aunque fuera un poco, Shinoa hubiese podido seguir adelante de una forma diferente a como lo había hecho.

— ¿Todo esto es por Mahiru?

Preguntó caminando hacia ella, Shinoa no contestó y esa fue suficiente respuesta para él.

—Shinoa, esto es por Mahiru, ¿No es así?—replicó, una vez estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, ahí pudo notar como el rostro de la chica se desfiguraba mostrando dolor—. ¿Es por ella?

—No—susurró ella tan bajo que pensó Guren no la escucharía.

—Es por Mahiru, porque ella murió.

—Porque tú la mataste—acusó ella alzando su cabeza y mirándole con amenaza.

—El día que Mahiru murió, tu no lloraste—dijo él sin inmutarse ante la amenaza silenciosa de la chica—. Es más puedo asegurar que desde entonces tú no la has llorado, tienes todo eso acumulado por ocho años, y te está matando, es hora del soltarlo, quiero que llores Shinoa, eso es lo que quiero que hagas, ahora.

Los ojos de la chica mostraron confusión y sus brazos cayeron como peso muerto, Guren la miraba con seriedad sin un ápice de broma en su rostro.

—No tengo nada porqué llorar, Teniente Coronel.

—Lo tienes y mucho—apremió él—. Has reprimido ocho años de dolor que se pudrieron dentro de ti y por eso eres lo que ahora eres, no me digas que no tienes nada porqué llorar cuando esta vida de mierda no te ha sonreído.

—Quiero que entienda que yo…

— ¡Déjate de excusas, Shinoa!—gritó él, alejándose de ella y alzando sus brazos al cielo en un gesto lleno de desesperación, pasó su mano por sus mechones de cabello que se adherían a su rostro haciéndolos hacia atrás, luego alzó su dedo índice hacia ella—. Quiero que llores, Shinoa, llora porque tu hermana, la única persona que se preocupó por ti, fue asesinada por mí, si, ¡Por mí! ¡Yo la maté, Shinoa! Con esta espada—Guren desenvainó su espada negra y varios hilos de energía negativa escaparon de ella poniendo un poco más denso el ambiente—. La enterré en el cuerpo corrupto de ella y su cuerpo ennegreció y ¿Sabes que siguió?—gritó él alzando la espada negra frente a ella, Shinoa, como solía hacer cada vez que Guren la enfrentaba, huyó de su penetrante y oscura mirada y eso alimentó el fuego que bullía dentro de él—. Esta espada absorbió su cuerpo y de Mahiru no quedó absolutamente nada y ahora su demonio vive en mi corazón jodiendo mi existencia una y otra vez, siendo ese mi maldito castigo por haberme enamorado de ella.

Shinoa sintió como algo dentro de ella se agrietaba un poco más, por fin había descubierto como su hermana murió, asesinada de una manera cruel, desapareciendo hasta convertirse en nada, perdiendo su alma para siempre, desvaneciéndose en la nada, sus ojos ardieron, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho su hermana, ella había sido la única persona que había amado realmente, le dolía recordar el fatal destino de ella, quien tenía un futuro brillante entre sus manos.

—Y no sólo eso Shinoa, tienes muchos más motivos para llorar, porque tu hermana te abandonó el día que Kureto tomó tu cuello para matarte, mandando un simple mensaje diciendo que le daba igual lo que hacían con tu vida, ¿Lo recuerdas no? Yo recuerdo perfectamente tu mueca de dolor, esa que duró tan solo un minuto.

Shinoa quiso tapar sus oídos ante la realidad escupida por Guren, una pequeña lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho creando un camino ardiente sobre su mejilla, confundiéndose con la lluvia.

—Porque tu hermana, la que no estaba poseída, decidió sacar tu demonio e implantarlo en ella para salvarte, para que tu no tuvieras que vivir con más experimentaciones en tu cuerpo, para que tuvieras una vida normal, para que tú nunca más tuvieras que sufrir lo que ella tuvo que sufrir, llora, anda, llora porque Mahiru, la verdadera y la poseída, pensó en ti en todo momento.

Shinoa recordó…ella recordó todos esos fugaces momentos en los que ella convivió realmente con su hermana en donde logró mostrarse sincera y dulce, incluso cuando enloqueció siempre mantuvo contacto con ella contándole sus desaventuras con el Ichinose, Shi le había contado cuando hizo el contrato con ella que su hermana lo había sacado de su cuerpo para instalarlo en el propio de ella, pero ella no le pudo creer, no, hasta ahora que Guren soltaba las mismas palabras.

Y eso dolió, dolió mucho más, dolió porque Shinoa jamás pensó que Mahiru, la verdadera, se sacrificaría por ella, que había nacido como un reemplazo, como un objeto que no tenía más valor que el de intentar parecerse aunque fuera un poco más a su hermosísima hermana, un nudo se había formado en su garganta y ahora las lágrimas caían fluidamente sobre sus dos mejillas siendo borradas por la tormenta que acobijaba su cuerpo y el de Guren, Shinoa cerró sus ojos con fuerza queriendo de esa manera desaparecer de su mente esa desafortunada escena, queriendo desaparecer su cuerpo para que Guren nunca más la viera y la atacara con esas palabras que palpitaban en su corazón desde que supo de la muerte de su hermana.

—Porque tu hermana se sacrificó para mantenerte a salvo, llora, porque por nuestra culpa ella está muerta—soltó él, en un hilillo de voz, sintiéndose derrotado al soltar todo eso que le pasaba por todos esos años.

Shinoa abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, aquello la había tomado por sorpresa, sus ojos exaltados chocaron contra las pupilas abatidas de Guren, encontrando en él ningún ápice de maldad, ninguna señal de lo que estaba diciendo lo decía para hacerla sentir mal, parecía que él estaba liberando una verdad que le pesaba, verdad que él no quería que ella supiera.

—No—susurró llevando una mano a su boca queriendo esconder los sollozos que estaban escapando de ella.

— ¡Sí!—gritó él, acercándose nuevamente a ella, Guren había perdido el control de sus pensamientos y de su lengua, desahogando todo lo que había cargado por ocho años, Guren se sentía en parte traicionado por esa niña, traicionado porque él había visto el sacrificio de Mahiru por ella, para que ella pudiera tener un mejor futuro, para que ella no enloqueciera, para que no perdiera su alma y sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, queriendo morirse—. ¡Por nuestra culpa, ella está muerta, Shinoa! ¡Tú también la mataste un poco! ¡Ella te quería tanto que decidió dejarse poseer por dos demonios y hacer todo lo que hizo para que a ti nada te pasara! ¡Para que pudieras vivir! Y ¡¿Así es como tú le quieres pagar?!

— ¡Cállate!—chilló ella entre sollozos e hipidos llevando esta vez sus dos manos a sus orejas queriendo de esa forma dejar de escuchar lo que Guren le estaba confesando—. ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Mientes! ¡Maldito mentiroso! ¡Deja ya de mentir!

—Yo jamás podría mentirte con algo así—murmuró agarrando sus brazos y separándolos de sus orejas—. Esa es la verdad, Shinoa y lo sabes desde el fondo de tu corazón, Mahiru si te quiso, sin embargo al haber permitido dos demonios dentro de ella, se cegó de poder y enloqueció y ante eso, ni tú ni yo podíamos hacer algo para salvarla.

Shinoa se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, Guren la soltó y permitió que la chica llorara entre grandes hipidos y sollozos, la escuchó llorar como una niña pequeña que había perdido a sus padres o en ese caso a su hermana quien era su única figura materna, la vio llorar entre espasmos y respiraciones entrecortadas, la vio temblar y restregarse los ojos con frenesí, le escuchó la garganta desgarrándose por los chillidos que soltaba y él la dejó, dejó que ella soltara todo ese dolor que la venía esclavizando desde hacía ya ocho años, la dejó llorar a sus anchas para que ella misma pudiera encontrar el consuelo que tanto necesitaba.

* * *

La lluvia aumentó acompañada con el llanto ahora silencioso de Shinoa, Guren se agachó frente a ella, ya había pasado casi una hora desde que estaban bajo la lluvia y a pesar de tener demonios dentro de ellos, sabía que Shinoa podría enfermar por haber descuidado su cuerpo todos esos días que estuvo deprimida.

—Es hora de volver—susurró esperando alguna reacción de la chica, pero ella cubrió su rostro con las palmas de sus manos y continuó llorando, Guren suspiró imaginado que algo así pasaría, por lo que la sostuvo por sus brazos y la levanto ayudándola a que se pusiera de pie, Shinoa flaqueó, queriendo caer de nuevo al suelo, por lo que él la agarró de las caderas y la alzó dejándola caer sobre su hombro, bajó sus manos colocándolas sobre sus piernas logrando así un mejor soporte—. Te llevaré hasta tu cuarto, entonces.

Guren caminó con ella hasta donde su coche estaba estacionado, abrió la puerta trasera y la lanzó sin mucho cuidado sobre el asiento dejándola recostada, vio que su cuerpo aún se estremecía y pequeños hipidos aún salían de su boca.

Él entró al coche también y lo encendió, pensando que esa sería una noche larga.

Muy larga.

* * *

— ¿Dónde está tu cuarto, Shinoa?

Guren observó su pequeño cuerpo boca abajo desde el retrovisor del carro, durante todo el camino solo pudo escuchar los suaves sollozos de la chica acompañados por las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra el automóvil, al entrar a la capital, se dirigió al estacionamiento subterráneo del cuartel general en donde ya llevaba unos diez minutos parqueado, escuchando a Shinoa llorar.

—Shinoa, si no me vas a decir, entonces vete tu sola.

La chica no contestó y Guren sintió como su paciencia se empezaba a desvanecer, quiso volver a contar hasta diez, quedándose apenas en el tres cuando abrió la puerta del coche y salió de él.

—Si te quieres quedar aquí, quédate, no me importa—masculló, antes de cerrar la puerta con un portazo y alejarse de ahí a grandes zancadas.

Shinoa no lo escuchó, realmente llevaba sin escucharlo desde que explotó en ese llanto que le quemaba por dentro, sus manos apretaban ligeramente su cuello, queriendo desaparecer así el fuerte nudo que se había formado en su garganta, sus ojos no botaban más lágrimas, ardían mucho y los sentía muy pequeños, su nariz estaba constipada por lo que se le hacía muy difícil respirar debido a los hipidos que salían de su boca constantemente.

Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó la puerta trasera abrirse y los brazos de Guren agarrándola por los hombros, jalándola con delicadeza, hasta sacarla del automóvil, Shinoa dejó caer sus brazos y sus ojos volvieron a perderse en el suelo, huyendo de él.

—Vamos—dijo él, colocando su mano en su nuca apremiándola a caminar, Shinoa accedió, sintiéndose muy cansada para pelear contra él—. ¿Me dirás dónde está tu cuarto?

Ella no contestó y Guren no siguió insistiendo, sin soltarla la dirigió por el ascensor y una vez fuera, la dirigió hasta el complejo de apartamentos donde vivía él, Shinoa no dijo nada y se dejó llevar por él, Guren pensó que a lo mejor ella quería saber más sobre su hermana, por lo que vio otra oportunidad para cerrar el ciclo con ella y quizás para que ella pudiera salir delante de una buena vez.

Llegaron hasta su apartamento, Shinoa tenía cinco años de no pisar ese lugar que hasta se le hacía raro volver a entrar ahí, ¿Habría algo diferente en él? ¿Tendría más calidez o sería igual de frío como la primera vez que entró? La curiosidad volvió a nacer en ella, ella siempre tendría curiosidad de saber, de saber un poco más de él.

Guren abrió la puerta y el característico olor a él inundó sus fosas nasales, Guren la empujó con delicadeza obligándola a caminar un poco rápido, sin dejarle quitarse los zapatos o a apreciar aquel apartamento donde vivió unos cuantos meses.

Entraron al baño, Guren la sentó sobre la taza del baño y la miró fijamente, Shinoa, contuvo la respiración, sintió algo extraño dentro de ella, algo parecido a la vergüenza y un revoltijo en su vientre, nunca antes se había metido a un baño junto con un hombre y mucho menos con un hombre como Guren.

—Límpiate—ordenó él, rompiendo el contacto visual con ella, sacó una toalla de una repisa sobre la pared y se la dio—. No hagas ninguna estupidez, Shinoa.

Lanzándole una mirada de advertencia, Guren salió del pequeño baño cerrando la puerta con cuidado, Shinoa botó todo el aire dentro de ella, sentía sus mejillas arder y no sabía si era por el paso de sus lágrimas o por la vergüenza que había sentido segundos antes.

Se levantó de la taza del baño y se colocó frente al espejo, se impresionó al ver sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, su nariz también estaba roja y su ropa estaba manchada en sangre y lodo, Shinoa secó su cara y cuello con la toalla, se dirigió a la bañera y abrió la ducha, con cuidado se desvistió y una vez más sintió pena, era extraño, Shinoa se había bañado muchas veces ahí y nunca había sentido vergüenza, realmente que los años pesaban, y pesaba aún más saber que estaba desnuda en el apartamento de Guren Ichinose.

Miró de reojo la puerta, imaginando que Guren estaría ahí viéndola con esa mirada tan pesada que siempre ponía cuando se enojaba con ella, el revoltijo en su vientre aumentó y ella apartando esos extraños pensamientos entró a la ducha quitando los rastros de tierra sobre su cuerpo.

Se secó con la misma toalla que Guren le había dado y colocó su uniforme mojado sobre el lavabo y la taza del baño, Shinoa abrió los estantes del baño de Guren, encontrando una pequeña cesta llena de ropa de él, Shinoa tomó una camisa blanca que estaba encima y la llevó a su nariz aspirando el característico aroma de él combinado con un fuerte aroma a perfume, Shinoa pensó, ¿Qué cara pondría Guren si la miraba con su ropa?

" _Es interesante, ¿No?, nunca había percibido ese tipo de pensamiento en ti, Shinoa, se siente bien, ¿No?, pensar esas cosas"_

Shinoa sintió sus mejillas arder, la toalla cayó al suelo y ella lo vio como oportunidad de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, se colocó la camisa y abotonó apresuradamente los botones, las mangas le quedaban grandes, y la camisa llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas quedándole como un vestido, Shinoa peinó su cabello con sus dedos, tratando de desenredar su cabello, al ver fracasada su misión, recogió la toalla y la tendió e invadida por una extraña curiosidad, salió del baño.

* * *

Shinoa se detuvo en la puerta del baño, retrocedió y entró una vez más a este, sus impulsos una vez más le querían jugar feo y esa vez si podría arrepentirse por los actos que cometiera, sintió vergüenza al verse en el espejo con la camisa de su superior, su cabello goteaba mojando parte de su pecho y espalda, adhiriendo ese pedazo de tela en su piel, Shinoa sintió sus mejillas arder una vez más al darse cuenta de la gravedad del juego en el que se quería meter.

Apresurada y ahora con sus mejillas y orejas calientes tomó la ropa sobre el lavabo dejando caer en el proceso un bote de perfume rompiéndose al instante que tocó el suelo, los cristales se esparcieron por todo el piso y el líquido mojó sus pies.

— ¡Diablos!—masculló, observando hacia todos lados queriendo encontrar alguna salida posible antes de que Guren llegara a regañarla.

— ¡Shinoa!—gritó él y sus pasos hicieron eco en el fondo de ella, su corazón palpitó enloquecido y pudo escuchar la risa de Shi haciendo eco dentro de ella, Shinoa maldijo por lo bajo sintiendo como el pánico se apoderaba de ella—. ¡Te dije que no hicieras ninguna e…

Guren calló abruptamente y Shinoa sintió como su cara se calentaba por completo al notar como los ojos de su superior se abrían completamente en cuanto se detuvieron en ella, encontrando una turbación que ella nunca había visto en él, lo escuchó tragar duro a la vez que llevaba sus manos a su cabello y lo revolvía con una falsa calma.

Shinoa pensó muchas cosas, pero jamás imaginó esa reacción en él, ¿A caso le había parecido atractiva de esa manera?

Apartó de inmediato su rostro volteando a ver hacia una de las paredes, de reojo le pudo ver, llevaba solamente el pantalón de su uniforme, Shinoa tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo sin la camisa puesta, no se había percatado de lo mucho que había cambiado su cuerpo en estos cinco años.

—Mi ropa está muy mojada—susurró ella cruzándose de brazos aun sin atreverse a enfrentarlo, se sentía muy nerviosa y Guren había vuelto a fijar su fuerte mirada en ella por lo que se sintió en la necesidad de explicar su atrevimiento.

Guren aclaró su garganta y Shinoa una vez más pensó que él nunca se había puesto de esa forma en otras situaciones.

—Le pediré ropa a Shigure—murmulló.

Shinoa asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y él no dijo nada más, dio la vuelta y a pasos apresurados salió del apartamento, sintiendo por primera vez la necesidad de respirar aire puro.

* * *

Shinoa botó todo el aire que se había acumulado en sus pulmones cuando escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse, saberse sola le produjo cierto alivio, su corazón había dejado de palpitar enloquecido y la sensación en su vientre había desaparecido, más calmada, dejó su ropa sobre el lavabo, tomó la toalla que había dejado caer y con ella recogió los cristales visibles que se habían regado por el suelo, tirándolos en el basurero, secó también lo poco que quedaba de la fragancia de Guren.

Quizás cuando Guren cayera en cuenta de su perfume—seguramente carísimo—roto, enloquecería de enojo y la castigaría, Shinoa sintió otro revoltijo, esta vez en su estómago y Shi volvió a reír dentro de ella.

" _¿Quieres que Guren te castigue, Shinoa? Dime, ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Yo te puedo dar muchas ideas, muy buenas ideas"_

Shinoa sintió calor y sus mejillas una vez más ardieron, negó con su cabeza con movimientos frenéticos y pequeños quejidos irritantes a la vez que callaba a su demonio con varios insultos, se enderezó y dejó la toalla sobre el lavabo, con cuidado salió del baño, evitando que sus pies pisaran algún pequeño cristal.

Caminó hasta sentarse en el sillón que le había servido por cama por varios meses en el pasado, observó a detalle aquel pequeño apartamento el cual no había cambiado en nada, todo seguía tan pulcro como recordaba, no había ningún adorno y seguía conservando su olor característico, ese que le recordaba tanto a Guren.

Shinoa volvió a sentirse extraña al recordarlo, su mente no dejaba de recordarle sus ojos llenos de turbación cuando la miraron minutos atrás, Guren era muy bueno ocultando sus sentimientos hacia los demás, pero siempre que algo lo tomaba por sorpresa lograba desequilibrarse un poco, y al parecer ella había logrado descolocarlo y no por un segundo o un poco, Guren la había visto mucho, sus ojos purpuras la habían escrutado por mucho tiempo de una manera diferente, como nunca antes la habían visto.

Y eso lograba descolocarla aún más a ella, Shinoa jamás había sentido su cuerpo tan caliente y tampoco tantas sensaciones enredadas dentro de ella, causándole muchos nervios, una extraña emoción y mucha curiosidad, curiosidad por descubrir esa faceta de la cual a ella le gustaba hablar mucho pero que jamás había practicado.

Shinoa observó la puerta abierta de la habitación del Teniente Coronel, recordó como en el pasado ella se metía a esa habitación y dormía ahí muchas veces sola y otras veces con él, Shinoa mordió su labio inferior, en el pasado, nunca había visto malo compartir lecho con él, apenas era una niña de diez años y Guren de diecinueve, era absurdo siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad, pero ahora, ella ya tenía quince años y su cuerpo se estaba formando con curvas de mujer, ¿Qué tan malo sería dormir en la misma cama con él?

Se levantó del sillón y motivada por esa insana curiosidad adherida a ella entró a la habitación de Guren, dentro, aspiró con más fuerza el aroma de él, el cual a ella empezaba a gustarle, caminó despacio viendo a detalle la habitación que tampoco había cambiado, todo estaba en orden excepto por el uniforme de él, el cual estaba sobre la cama, Shinoa se acercó hasta la cama y con su mano tocó el colchón, nuevamente sus mejillas ardieron pensándose en esa cama junto con el Teniente Coronel, inundada por un sentimiento atrevido movió las almohadas y apartó el edredón que cubría la misma, se sentó sobre el suave colchón, subió sus piernas desnudas y las cubrió con el edredón, sus mejillas seguían ardiendo y su corazón volvió a bombardear con fuerza, llevó su mano hasta su cuello en donde quiso apartar la tela que le cubría, estaba nerviosa y a la vez sentía un poco de remordimiento por estar metida en un lugar que no le pertenecía.

¿A caso Mahiru lloraría por verla en esa cama? No, seguramente se enojaría tanto que la mataría, su hermana la mataría por profanar sus pensamientos con su amante, Shinoa volvió a sentir un nudo en la garganta al recordarla, recogió sus rodillas y las llevo a su pecho y las abrazó con sus piernas, por varios minutos Guren le había hecho olvidar el motivo por el cual ella se quebró, su hermana, Mahiru, a quien no solo había enloquecido por haber absorbido a Shi, sino que ahora la había traicionado con sus pensamientos sexuales hacia el hombre que ella amó.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron una vez más, Mahiru seguía siendo su sombra, su peso en su espalda era grande y le impedía ver con claridad su vida, Mahiru había sido la única persona que ella había amado y fue la primer persona que había roto su corazón cuando ella apenas tenía ocho años de edad, Shi le había dicho que Mahiru se había sacrificado por ella al absorberlo, pero ella no le creyó, pensó que Shi quería jugar inicialmente con ella pero que Guren le hubiese dicho las mismas palabras que su demonio, le hizo ver una realidad que resultaba más dolorosa que sus pensamientos oscuros.

¿De verdad ella había contribuido a que Mahiru muriera? ¿De verdad ella había matado un poco a su hermana?

Mahiru rondó por su mente, Shinoa la recordaba claramente, su belleza espectacular, su refinada sonrisa, su máscara de frialdad y ese toque dulce que pocas veces solía usar con ella, pero que apreciaba desde el fondo de su corazón, cuando estaba más pequeña Shinoa quiso ver a su hermana como la madre que nunca tuvo, con el paso de los años, se dio cuenta que sus sueños infantiles sobre su hermana como madre quedarían simplemente como eso, solo sueños, a muy corta edad, se le había enseñado cuál sería su destino en ese mundo, el cual no era otro más que servir como un reemplazo por si Mahiru llegase a morir.

Era una lástima que al morir, ella sería relegada por la familia Hiragi, siendo desechada como si se tratase de basura, siendo ese el único destino que tendría en su vida, el cual muchas veces agradecía, pues no tenía que soportar las absurdas imposiciones de la familia Hiragi.

—Shinoa…

Ella respingó, por un segundo había olvidado donde se encontraba y quien era la persona que le hablaba, se mantuvo en su posición, su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, su cuerpo estaba rígido y su estómago se sentía raro.

Guren la observó desde el marco de la puerta, había salido hace quince minutos tratando de respirar como una persona normal, cuando la vio en el baño, con su cabello mojado, liso y su rostro afligido pudo ver por un segundo a Mahiru en ella, luego, al fijarse en la camisa que ella llevaba puesta y como su cabello mojado se había transparentado en sus pechos algo dentro de él explotó alejando la imagen de Mahiru y reconociendo como el cuerpo de Shinoa había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, comenzando a verse diferente, desarrollándose en esas partes que tanto atraía a un hombre.

Y ahora, al verla ahí, sobre su cama en esa posición tan incómoda le hizo recordar el motivo por el cual la tenía ahí.

—No quería que cargaras con algo tan pesado como eso—dijo él viendo como Shinoa se removía desde su posición, alzando su cabeza y viéndole con sus ojos cafés, hinchados y ahora rojizos por su llanto, Guren la encontró más guapa que antes, con su cabello aun mojado y usando solo su camisa, el saber que solo esa prenda cubría su desnudez provocaba pensamientos que él jamás había tenido con ella y eso le hacía sentirse un poco en desventaja.

—Cuando hice el contrato con Shi, algo así me había mencionado—susurró ella con timidez, llevando sus ojos a la sabana que cubría sus piernas, incapaz de verlo, como siempre solía pasar—. Pero yo no le quise creer, supongo que sólo quería buscar al malvado villano de mi vida.

Guren no dijo nada y ella tampoco fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, ambos guardaron silencio por varios minutos, incapaces de pronunciar algo más, Shinoa sentía como su garganta volvía arder, como queriendo deshacer todo el daño que su cuerpo había recibido por ocho años, daño que ella misma cultivó con su auto desprecio.

—Tienes razón—soltó ella volviendo a hablarle de tu, como solía hacer en el pasado—. Todo esto es por ella, es como un fantasma, que me persigue, me asecha y quiere destruirme, supongo que tú lo sabes, la tienes dentro—soltó eso último con un poco de desprecio.

—No es la verdadera Mahiru, su alma, esa no está conmigo, es su demonio que vive en mí, ese que la devoró, el mismo que permitió ser devorado por mi espada, ese es el que me atormenta a mí, claro que me atormenta, porque no pude salvarla, a ella, a la verdadera.

Guren mordió su lengua tras haber soltado esas palabras que pertenecían a él y a nadie más, no entendía el porqué de su atrevimiento, pero sentía la necesidad de sincerarse con ella, quizás por todo lo que ella había sufrido en su vida o quizás por la situación en la que se encontraba ahí o por el simple hecho de que ambos no podían desaparecer el fantasma de Mahiru Hiragi en sus vidas y como éste había destrozado toda la estabilidad en ellos.

—Su demonio también me atormenta a mí, lo único que puedo recordar es a ella poseída diciéndole a mi hermano que no le importaba mi vida, no puedo olvidarlo, por más que lo intento, no puedo olvidar eso.

—Ella te quería Shinoa, intentó protegerte, aun estando poseída veló por tu futuro, para que sobrevivieras al apocalipsis.

— ¿Con cuál objetivo, Guren? ¿Para protegerme a mí o a sus intereses?—apremió ella volteándole a ver de manera amenazante, Guren no se inmutó ante ello, quizás esperaba que la chica saliera con algo así, por lo que Shinoa quiso continuar—. ¿A caso mi hermana sabía lo que sucede con Yu?

Guren guardó silencio, sin saber realmente que decir, Mahiru fue la que le había dado la lista de los niños, si no hubiese sido por ella, quizás él nunca se hubiese dado cuenta.

— ¿Guren?—exigió ella, alzando un poco su tono de voz, lo vio encogerse de hombros y Shinoa intuyó que su respuesta sería mala.

—Sí.

Shinoa sintió como algo se rompía dentro de ella, escuchar eso le había caído como un balde de agua fría, su hermana quizás había practicado activamente en los experimentos de Yu y muy probablemente de ese vampiro que dice ser familiar de él, pero ¿Con que objetivo? ¿Qué pretendían ellos con su amigo y directamente con ella? Todo eso provocaba más dolor a su corazón, el saber los límites de maldad de su hermana.

—Ella no participó en los experimentos, Shinoa—dijo él, adivinando sus pensamientos—. Fue la secta Hyakuya, ella simplemente lo sabía y quiso usarlo a su favor.

— ¿Me dirás por qué tienes a Yu reclutado? ¿Qué quieres hacer con él?

—Porque lo estoy usando para llegar a mis objetivos, Shinoa, eso él lo sabe y está de acuerdo con ello pues él también me usa para poder derrotar a los vampiros que mataron a su familia, es algo mutuo.

— ¿Me dirás cuáles son tus objetivos?

—No.

Shinoa mordió su labio inferior, ella quería más información pero sabía que intentarlo con su superior sería perder el tiempo y quizás su paciencia, además, nunca había llegado tan lejos, nunca antes había obtenido tanta información de su superior, no podía arruinarlo, no ahora que estaba un poco más cerca de saber la verdad.

—Tú no eras parte de los planes de Mahiru—continuó él, queriendo de una forma, recompensar lo que había hecho horas atrás—. No es mentira que ella se sacrificó para que a ti no te pasara nada, Mahiru poseída, fue mala, sin embargo siempre estuvo encima de ti.

—Entiendo, no tienes porqué repetirlo—susurró ella, mordiendo su labio inferior, esas palabras causaban una revolución dentro de su ser, una maraña de pensamientos que ella no sabía cómo controlar.

—Porque pareciera que no entiendes.

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo ahora y siento extraño, saber que si hubo más sentimientos en ella que el amor obsesivo por ti.

Guren apretó sus labios, indispuesto a responder esa declaración que aún causaba estremecimientos en su cuerpo, él era incapaz de tocar ese lado, esa frágil fibra dentro de su ser, esa que una vez estuvo igual de obsesionado que su ex amante, hablar del amor que ella le tuvo a él o viceversa le provocaba nervios, ansiedad y muchas ganas de vomitar.

—Tienes que cerrar el ciclo y reconciliarte con el pasado—di él en cambio, evitando de esa manera hablar de sus sentimientos o los de ella—. Ahora sabes la verdad y puedes borrar esa energía negativa dentro de ti.

—Es difícil, ¿Sabes? Borrar un pensamiento que se cultivó por ocho años en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no es fácil.

—Pero no es imposible, ahora tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti, ellos pueden ser tu apoyo si tú realmente te dejas.

— ¿Por eso quieres que me enamore de Yu?

—Yo no quiero que te enamores de él, eres tú la que se sonroja cuando hablas de él.

—Porque tu implantaste esa idea en mi cabeza.

Guren calló una vez más, no era mentira que él había implantado eso en ella, pues por un segundo había sentido celos al ver como sus subordinados podían relacionarse de una forma que él siempre deseó relacionarse con Mahiru, esa molestia siguió picándole por dentro y muchas veces quiso separarlos, solo por el mero placer de verlos enojarse y también para que Shinoa volviera a depender de él, siempre que ese pensamiento venía a su mente él trataba de desaparecerlo, pues le causaba gracia esas ideas tan egoístas e infantiles, pero estando ahí tan cerca de ella y viéndola tan vulnerable, ese deseo volvió a él, ese que le pedía ser el único del cual ella dependiera.

—Todo esto comenzó porque Shi quería más poder—dijo Shinoa ante el incómodo silencio que se había formado, recordando la primera vez que ella intentó suicidarse y como Shi había ayudado a que ella acelerara el proceso—. Demandaba más de lo que yo quería darle, yo ya tenía la idea de querer suicidarme cuando mi hermana murió, Shi, enojado la nutrió queriéndome castigar por no darle el poder que él necesitaba, Shi todavía me reclama y sigue enojándose conmigo porque quiere más poder y yo intentó pero no puedo saciarlo por completo, no puedo mejorar mis poderes ni mejorarlo a él.

Shinoa calló sintiendo sus mejillas arder una vez más, avergonzada por confesar todo eso, Guren se dedicó a observarla en silencio, los pensamientos volvieron a él, esos que iban dirigidos al cuerpo de Shinoa y su camisa sobre él, se despegó del marco de la puerta y caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta acercarse a la cama, Shinoa no le miraba pero podía notar como todo su cuerpo se había tensado y sus manos apretaban con fuerza la cobija que le protegía, Guren pudo sentir sus nervios y su agitación al tenerlo cerca y eso le hizo acelerar su pulso.

—Hay otras formas—soltó él a la vez que metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón queriendo mostrar una actitud relajada—. De hacer más fuerte a tu demonio, ¿Sabes cuál es?

Shinoa le miró fijamente, captando toda su atención, ella había escuchado muchas cosas de cómo hacer fuerte a su demonio, unas eran un tanto extrañas y nadie de los de su generación se atrevía a hablarlo, Shi le había susurrado unas cosas que habían despertado su imaginación pero jamás había llegado a ese punto en el que ahora se encontraba.

Guren le sostuvo la mirada, observando sus pupilas cafés muy parecidas a las de Mahiru, su pequeña nariz y su boca ligeramente abierta que parecía querer hacerle una invitación silenciosa, continuó con su escrute pasando por su fino cuello, perdiéndose entre su camisa blanca que le quedaba algo grande a ella e imaginando que tan malo sería ver el cuerpo desnudo de ella.

 _¿Qué tan malo sería?_

¿Qué tan malo sería tocarla?

¿Qué tan malo sería someterla y poseerla por lo menos esa noche?

Él quería, quería tocarla y sentirla suya, a ella, a esa niña que le miraba con esos ojos ardientes como los mismos suyos, quería hacerlo, traspasar esa línea prohibida entre ellos y pecar bebiéndose su cuerpo entero, un fuerte deseo se había apoderado de él y el saber lo realmente prohibido que era entre ellos, le provocaba más pensamientos impuros.

Se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama a una distancia prudencial de donde se encontraba ella, quien se había encogido más en su puesto y sus mejillas parecían querer agarrar una tonalidad roja.

—Con el deseo sexual—dijo él en voz ronca-. Tu demonio puede ser más fuerte.

Shinoa sintió como algo dentro de ella brincaba, su cuerpo entero se estremeció al escuchar aquello y sintió como Shi gozaba dentro de ella, su entrepierna palpitaba y sentía algo húmedo escurrirse ahí, su corazón se agitó y sus mejillas ardieron con fuerza, ¿A caso eso era lo que ella creía? Shinoa se apretó contra el respaldar de la cama, totalmente abochornada y con su cuerpo enloqueciendo.

Guren disfrutó ese momento, sabía el efecto que provocaba en las mujeres, sabía usar el tono de voz y las palabras correctas para tener a una mujer a su placer y con ella, tan inexperta, había resultado mucho más fácil, sentía que si la tocaba con un dedo ella explotaría y eso provocaba más deseo, estiró su mano en un impulso atrevido, rozando la mejilla ardiente de la chica, acariciándola vagamente, Guren se perdió en sus ojos cafés, esos que le recordaban tanto a Mahiru.

 _Lo estás disfrutando ¿No es así?, Estas disfrutando el sucio pensamiento de cogerte a mi pequeña hermana, Ohh, ¿Qué crees que pensaría la Mahiru que se perdió? Esa que te hablaba cuando estaba dormida para que la salvaras, eres tan sucio, Guren, y ¿Sabes qué? Yo también disfruto eso, ese morbo, lo disfruto tanto, continúa, hazlo, tómala, cógetela y luego vive con la culpa, aliméntame con esa culpa, esa que tanto me gusta beber de ti…_

— ¿A quién estás acariciando? ¿A mí o a Mahiru?

Apremió Shinoa, sacándole por completo de la ensoñación en la que lo tenía sometido su demonio, la escuchó carcajear por dentro y en un solo pensamiento le ordenó que se callara, desapareciendo por completo esa molesta voz, su mano, esa que tocaba la piel prohibida de su subordinada ardió, pero él fue incapaz de romper el suave e íntimo contacto, se perdió una vez más en sus ojos, esos que le miraban con reproche.

—Te estoy tocando a ti.

—Eres un mentiroso—soltó Shinoa, formando un puchero en sus labios, Guren pensó si lo había hecho inconsciente o con toda la intención—. Tus ojos se ven confusos, ¿Quiere encontrar a Mahiru en mí, Teniente Coronel?—preguntó, esta vez frunciendo el ceño con sus ojos entrecerrados y sus labios apretados.

Guren movió sus dedos, delineando su labio inferior, ella respingó ante ese contacto, abriendo su boca ligeramente, humedeciendo en el proceso su dedo índice, era difícil encontrar a Mahiru en ella, Mahiru jamás hubiera reaccionado de esa forma.

—Es difícil encontrar a Mahiru en ti, tú eres más pura.

Shinoa no esperó esa respuesta tan romántica de parte de él, su corazón inesperadamente se había acelerado y bombardeaba con fuerza contra su pecho, sin embargo no podía entender si lo que había soltado el hombre era bueno o no, y eso solo la provocaba más, como un reto silencioso a ser ese tipo de chica como lo fue Mahiru, al menos en _ese ámbito._

— ¿Entonces me quiere corromper, Teniente Coronel?—soltó ella en un tono sugestivo y pudo ver una vez más la turbación en sus ojos para luego adquirir un brillo que ella jamás había visto en él, Shinoa entró en pánico y carraspeó un par de veces, pensando en cómo solucionar lo que su boca había soltado —. Lamento informarte que todos estamos manchados por nuestros demonios—dijo ella tratando de ocultar de esa forma la sugestión que había soltado—. La pureza ya no existe.

Guren rió y su aliento chocó contra los labios de Shinoa, la sintió estremecerse entre sus manos y ese sutil movimiento provocó el mismo estremecimiento en su cuerpo adulto, sus dedos delinearon su mentón bajando hasta tocar su fino cuello, se deslizaron hasta enredarse en los cabellos que tocaban su nuca y una pequeña exclamación escapó de su boca, sintió todo su cuerpo arder y el deseo quemarle por dentro, quería sentir más, quería probar, quería probarlo todo de ella, sus labios, su piel, su humedad, tenía tanto deseo y saber lo prohibida que era ella para él, le enloquecía y le invitaba a continuar y rozar esos límites que él no podía tocar.

—Gu…ren..yo…

Él la observó, sus ojos se habían cerrado firmemente y su boca seguía abierta haciéndole esa silenciosa invitación que él tanto esperaba, su mano libre tocó su mejilla izquierda, una vez más la sintió estremecerse y él no lo pudo resistir, sus labios cubrieron los de ella y su propio cuerpo se sacudió por dentro al haber probado del fruto prohibido.

Shinoa suspiró contra su boca y él movió sus labios, iniciando el beso, rozando con su lengua su labio inferior, ella le respondió tratando de seguir su ritmo demandante, abriendo su boca justo como había leído en alguna novela rosa escondida bajo el colchón de Mitsuba, la lengua de Guren tocó la punta de la suya sintiendo un inmenso placer ante el suave movimiento que provocaba dentro de ella, sus manos temblorosas tocaron el cuello del hombre quedándose prendidas ahí, la mano de Guren que se había perdido en su nuca la atrajo más a él, alzándola un poco e intensificando de esa manera el beso, perdiéndose ambos en el otro, disfrutando del suave sonido que emitían sus bocas juntas y la placentera sensación de sus lenguas enredándose en una fina y sensual danza.

 _Se sentía tan bien._

Guren la besaba con ahínco, la besaba y la sostenía contra él, demandante, y ella se perdía en ese mar de sensaciones, sus manos se aferraron más a su cuello, tratando de pegarse un poquito más a él, tratando de sentir más de él, tratando de sentir más, más de esa placentera sensación que le provocaba un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo concentrándose en su sexo húmedo, quería quitarse el edredón que tenía encima y envolverlo con sus piernas, sentir el contacto directo de su piel contra su zona sensible, rozarse contra él justo así como había leído, ella quería más, quería mucho más…

—Vaya—soltó una voz risueña que ambos conocían bien—. Entonces, así es como el Teniente Coronel castiga a sus subordinadas, que interesante.

Shinoa perdió el aliento, sus labios habían dejado de moverse y sintió la misma rigidez en los labios de Guren, escuchó la suave risa de su hermano Shinya y los nervios la paralizaron, Guren rompió el beso, Shinoa lo vio con sus ojos agrandados y su pulso acelerado, él también sonreía y había apoyado sus codos sobre el colchón, quedando semi recostado sin borrar esa sonrisa cargada de cinismo, ella en cambio cubrió su rostro con las palmas de sus manos, incapaz de enfrentar a Shinya.

—Vaya—dijo a su vez Guren—. Y yo no sabía que te gustaba mirar.

Shinya, quien estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos y mostrando en su rostro la perfecta sonrisa que los Hiragi se habían encargado de enseñarle, alzó sus hombros mostrando poco interés a la acusación de Guren.

—Es un fetiche—dijo él en un susurro arrastrado observando a Shinoa quien mantenía su rostro cubierto por sus manos.

— ¿A qué has venido Shinya?—demandó Guren en voz calma.

—Quería saber de Shinoa, si estaba bien.

—Pues está bien, puedes irte ya, y si puedes cierra con llave.

— ¿Irme?—demandó, alzando una ceja—. ¿Y perderme de la fiesta?

Shinoa evitó soltar un chillido queriendo de esa forma pasar desapercibida, podía reconocer ese tono de voz en su hermano, era ese mismo que ella usaba cuando estaba molesta y lo disfrazaba con humor sin sentido, ese que ellos habían aprendido de Mahiru y de Kureto.

—No te estás perdiendo de nada, porque no estás invitado, no es así, ¿Shinoa?

Shinoa se encogió en su puesto, tiritando por la cólera y la vergüenza que estaba pasando, estiró su pierna y pateó a Guren, no se molestó por ver su reacción, volteó su cabeza hacia la ventana, lejos de la mirada de Shinya o al menos eso quiso pensar.

—Mmm… ¿No tienes esa extraña sensación de Deja vu?—indagó Shinya llevando su dedo índice a su mentón.

—Lo que yo tengo es una extraña sensación de molestia—respondió a su vez Guren.

— ¿Molestia?

—Sí, molestia de que vengas a interrumpirme cuando claramente estoy ocupado.

— ¡Oh, mi culpa!—dijo el hombre en tono dramático llevando su mano a su pecho—. Lamento mucho haber interrumpido tu festín.

—Ya que lo lamentas, te puedes marchar, ya sabes, ponle llave a la puerta.

—No te preocupes, me marcho—dijo el hombre sin cambiar su suave y falsa sonrisa—. Pero me llevaré a Shinoa, ya es tarde, puede meterse en problemas si no está en su habitación.

Guren no dijo nada, entreviendo la sutil amenaza en la voz de su amigo, en cambio dirigió sus ojos pintados en cinismo en Shinoa quien mantenía su rostro enrojecido hacia la ventana, como queriendo escapar del escrute de ambos, a él, le causó un tanto de gracia verla tan avergonzada por lo que había disfrutado hacer minutos antes.

Estiró su mano y tocó su rodilla, Shinoa respingó al instante y un chillido escapó de su boca, rápido cubrió su cuerpo con el edredón y le lanzó una mirada imperiosa y algo abrumada, no tardó en adivinar que se trataba por la manera en que estaba vestida y la presencia de Shinya, Guren soltó un suspiro cansado, esa noche sería difícil de olvidar.

—Bien—dijo él, levantándose de la cama—. Deja que Shinoa se arregle—salió de la habitación, seguido por Shinya, quien tomó asiento en el mueble pequeño, Guren rascó su cabeza tratando de recordar donde había puesto la pijama que Shigure le había dado antes de regresar al apartamento, recordó como la chica se había puesto insistente en querer ir con él y como él con todo el descaro se lo prohibió.

Recordó que la había dejado en una mesa cerca de la entrada, arrastrando sus pies recogió las prendas y las llevo a su habitación, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Shinya, dentro, lanzó la ropa a la cama, Shinoa no lo volteó a ver y él prefirió que fuese así.

* * *

Shinya sonrió, moviendo sus labios de lado marcando una sonrisa divertida y amable, Shinoa lo miró desde abajo, tratando de sonreír también, llevaban al menos veinte minutos en un incómodo silencio, todo lo que recorrieron desde el complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Guren hasta su edificio, en donde se habían detenido en la entrada, envueltos aún en ese silencio incómodo.

Estaba nerviosa, su estómago estaba revuelto y sus piernas temblaban, su hermano, se veía tan tranquilo que se le hacía algo sospechoso, ella no había tenido una buena relación con sus hermanos Kureto y Seishiro, gracias a Mahiru había logrado mantener una relación estable con Shinya y sin embargo lo veía muy pocas veces, cuando fue relegada por la familia Hiragi, Shinya había sido el único que peleó por ella y a pesar de lo que hizo por ella, fueron muy pocas las veces en las que ella pudo compartir tiempo con él.

Por lo que a Shinoa se le hacía muy difícil identificar lo que sentía él en esos momentos, le vio relajar su cuerpo y ella automáticamente hizo lo mismo, él alzó su mano y la colocó sobre su cabeza ocasionando que su cuerpo volviera a ponerse rígido, Shinya soltó una suave carcajada y revolvió su cabello cariñosamente.

—Shinoa—dijo en un suave susurro—. No hagas cosas de las que después te vas a arrepentir.

— ¡Shinoa!

Shinoa contuvo el aliento, aliviada al reconocer la voz de Mitsuba desde la entrada del edificio, Shinya rompió el contacto con ella y ambos voltearon hacia atrás, Mitsuba bajaba las gradas que la separaba de ella, su rostro mostraba aflicción parecía que en un minuto empezaría a llorar.

— ¡Shinoa! ¡Estás bien!—exclamó la pelirrubia abalanzándose hacia ella—. ¡Todos estábamos preocupados por ti! Me costó mucho convencerlos de que fueran a sus cuartos, están muy preocupados por ti.

—Bueno, Shinoa está salva y sana—dijo Shinya con alegría—. Ahora ustedes dos deben de entrar a sus habitaciones antes de que reciban un demerito.

Shinoa suspiró, soltando todo el aliento que minutos atrás había retenido, escuchó a Mitsuba afirmar ante la orden de su hermano a la vez que la tomaba de la muñeca y la jalaba hacia el edificio.

Shinoa se relajó, al menos esa noche no tendría que enfrentarlos, ni a Shinya ni mucho menos a Guren…

* * *

Holaa, lamento mucho la tardanza, no habia tenido tiempo de sentarme y editar el fic, de todo corazón espero que les haya gustado, la verdad no se me hizo dificil escribir este capitulo pero si tengo que admitir que tarde un año en decidirme hacer una historia sobre ellos porque no encontraba una situación creible entre ellos dos, hasta que mi cerebro hizo click xD

Muchas gracias a:

Greykushiro: Hola, muchas gracias por haberme dejado RR, sabes tienes tus mensajes desahibilitados por lo que no puedo escribirte, tal vez los activas para poderte contestar directamente por ahí. Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario me halaga mucho, espero que disfrutes este ultimo capitulo.

Nana: Muchas gracias por tu RR linda, me alegra que te guste el fic y bueno no los pude poner de una forma romantica sino sexual pero no quita que en un futuro ellos puedan enamorarse.


End file.
